Humans and Beasts
by Danica Loy
Summary: ShrekWorld based. Tyson might imitate Donkey. Certain humans have been chosen wield a beast spirit inside their bodies. Now memories are being unleashed or are they just fantastical dreams? Also, Kai discovers some new feelings. Chapter 11 update!
1. Prologue

Hello all you Beyblade fans out there! This here is my first official story with the beyblade characters, but I have written two poems about my two most favorite, Kai and Rei. So check them out as well. For the mean time:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade characters, but I so wish Kai was real so he could be mine!  
  
Pairings: mainly an Oc fic, Kai/oc, Rei/oc, Max/oc, Tyson/oc, Tala/oc  
  
Summary: this is a "Shrek" based story except without the stupid fairies flying around and the stupid talking donkey (even though I liked donkey). Kai is the main character of course. The prologue will give you more information.  
  
~~~~  
  
Humans and Beasts  
  
Prologue  
  
Once upon a time, in a far, far away land, where everything was peaceful and forests were green and lush, and covered the entire planet. There lived the only inhabitants, the sacred beasts that wandered land, sea, and air. For many years, all the beasts lived in harmony with each other.  
  
However, their peace was soon short-lived. Soon humans came into existence and started destroying the beasts' homes, and sometimes even capturing them to be used as pets or slaves. However, the beasts soon grew numerous and eventually out-numbered the humans. Finally, a young yet ruthless king gave the order to have every single beast exiled. Some beasts retaliated though, and some were even killed.  
  
Meanwhile, from above the clouds, the great angel, who protected the planet and all inhabitants, watched in horror as the beasts were being ruthlessly slaughtered by the humans. The Angel could think of nothing in her power she could do to help these two races live in peace again. Just then, she got an idea.  
  
Raising her staff, making it glow brightly, the Angel flew over the planet and revived every beast spirit and reincarnated them all within several young humans, who possessed their own type of spiritual aura that resembled each Sacred Spirit. So it was done.  
  
Ever since that day, no one knew who was a human and who was a beast, unless if they looked really closely in someone's eyes, they could see the seal of the beast. Everything was peaceful, for the time. However, the Phoenix did not like being trapped within a human body. Wanting to be free of each other, the phoenix and the young boy became outcasts, not allowing anyone to get near them. Thus, making humans and beasts fear them.  
  
~~~~  
  
Well I hope you liked it!  
  
Oh, and about one of the ocs, I need help finding one for Tala, so whoever doesn't mind being with Tala, or having a white wolf bit-beast, please send that character as soon as you can. Remember, I need: Name, Eyes, Hair, Clothes, Personality, Any other info you want to add.  
  
Ja ne  
  
White Spirit Angel 


	2. Chapter 1: The Phoenix of Solitude

Hello people I am finally back and writing again, I would have this typed sooner but just got back from vacation yesterday, which might I add HAD NO INTERNET! But I am back so let's get started.  
  
First of all, thank you to EVERYONE who sent in a character, I would have loved to use all of them, they are ALL wonderful, BUT I could only choose one! And the WINNER IS...........................HIROMI TENSHI (all thanks to ruth 4 kai) Thank you and I promise to take good care of Hiromi, and if everything goes according to plan she should arrive in chapter 2 or 3, I think. To everyone else keeping reading it should get more exciting!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Humans and Beasts  
  
Chapter 1: The Phoenix of Solitude  
  
Many years went by since the Great Angel flew over the land and sea, summoning her spell. Everyone lived in peace, at last, for no one ever did a second glance at someone's eyes. However, not everyone was happy. Far from any village, isolated in the Fiery Mountains, where volcanoes erupted at will, there in a cave at the tallest peak lived the Dranzer, the Great Phoenix of Fire. There the creature lived in solitude, cutting himself off with the humans, but only coming down from his mountain range, for drink and food. He hated the Great Angel and what she did, trapping his spirit inside this human body. For years he went on rage of anger, thus making himself known to the humans, thus making all humans realize beasts were still alive and that HE wanted revenge.  
  
Kai also hated. He hated the Phoenix for tearing him away from humanity, and taking him away from his family from when the creature was first reborn in him, and making his heart so cold to people.  
  
((Flashback))  
  
A little boy ran to his mother's side as she walked through their family's garden, as the rows and rows of trees started blooming with beautiful white flowers, his mother looked at her young son with her sparkling blue eyes, laughing as he played with her long grayish blue hair. She reached up from a low branch and plucked off a white flower and tucked into his hair, hiding among his thick blue locks. The boy giggled innocently.  
  
Suddenly, the woman looked up to the sky, as a bright light filled the blue sky, blinding all in its wake. This frightened the woman and taking her son by his small hand, they started to run back to the castle that was once behind them. However, they were not fast enough, as a bright red flame, came swooping down from the light and encased the small boy in its fiery heat. The woman screamed, fearing for her son's life, but as she tried to get close to pull him away, fire erupted from his small body, and he began to transform into a majestic phoenix.  
  
The woman was pushed back from the force the bird gave, and with one mighty flap of its red flaming wings the trees caught fire, and spread rapidly through the garden. The woman could do nothing but cry as the raging fire consumed her body. She watched, until her last breath, the phoenix fly off, with her only son in its heart.  
  
((End of Flashback))  
  
Kai could barely remember his mother anymore, that was now the only memory and it seemed to be getting farther away everyday, as if it was only dream.  
  
Even though, Kai at times feared the phoenix, he had also come to respect Dranzer, and vice versa over time. After a lot of time and patience, Dranzer allowed Kai every now and then to take control of his body and travel into the villages, scattered through the land. And that was where he was today.  
  
The blue-haired boy traveled aimlessly through the crowded marketplace. He didn't attract too much attention, for his hair was rather wild, darting in all directions. His clothes were not well tailored as well, with a tan- colored tunic that came down to his knees, and one strap came up and over one shoulder, half revealing his strong muscled chest, and a very dark red sash tied to his thin waist.  
  
As he walked along the dirt road, occasionally snatch a couple fruits when no one looking and into his deerskin bag that hung off his bare shoulder, as if anyone would notice him anyway. Kai hated this. He didn't want to steal, he had no money so this was his way of life, and he did not want to resort to begging.  
  
Just then, as Kai began reached for a juicy apple from nearby fruit stand, a sudden shrill cry broke through the crowds. This made everyone turn head, thus making the fruit seller look over at Kai, only to see two apples being grabbed and the blue-haired boy running off disappearing in the crowd.  
  
"Thief! Thief!" he cried, as group of men began chasing after Kai.  
  
Thinking about letting Dranzer take over, Kai shook it off quickly and continued to run. He did not want to put anyone endangered. No one should suffer as much as he has suffered.  
  
Taking a quick glance over his shoulder, he saw the men were still in hot pursuit, however, that glance was a mistake, as he never saw the boy running in the opposite direction, until...Oof! The two slammed into each other, making them both fall backward to the ground. Kai sat up rubbing his temple, and spotted the boy he ran into also on the ground, rubbing his sore butt. The boy had very dark blue hair tied back in a loose messy ponytail, and his clothes were the same as Kai's only the tunic was a darker brown, as if the boy had been playing in the rain and fell in a mud puddle. It was then the boy opened his eyes to reveal orbs as dark as his hair. His eyes had a certain glimmer to them. Kai widened his eyes and did a double take as he noticed the seal of the beast Dragoon, the Blue Dragon, shining deep within the clumsy boy's eyes.  
  
Suddenly, he was pulled by reality from his discovery, Kai turned as the group closing in around both boys, apparently this boy was the cause of the scream earlier. By now, they were both standing, backs to each other. Kai was now extremely angry, one, at the idiot boy who screwed up his plan of escape, and two, at the crowd, he hated being cornered or treated like an animal. Seeing no way out, Kai called upon his last resort. If they were going to corner him like an animal, they would get animal.  
  
Spreading his arms out wide like wings, he summoned Dranzer to get him out of this mess. He felt himself begin to change in form, and his own mind lost control, while another took over. Heat and fire erupted from his body and from the red flames came a shrill cry and a large fiery red majestic bird rose up from the burning fire. Ember rained from his bright red wings all across the ground at the people's feet, making them run in fear and scattered back to the safety of their homes. The other boy, still stunned at what he saw, watched in awe at the famous phoenix landing gracefully in front of him, reverting back to the boy with the cold glare. The boy watched speechless at the figure's retreating back, but just then as quickly as he ran his endless curiosity peaked, and ran after the boy.  
  
"Hey! Wait up! Can I just say that that was really something back there. I mean you can control your beast spirit so easily, and those humans were all AUUGH and I was like woah, I mean wow that was really something...."  
  
The boy continued talking waving his arms about as he talked. Kai just kept walking hoping the boy would take the hint and leave! He was VERY annoying. 'Why I rescue this guy?' Kai asked himself under his breath. Not being able to take it anymore, Kai stop and turned to face the younger boy, fire glazed over his mahogany eyes.  
  
"Are you always this talkative, or are you just stupid and blind, not being able to see that I don't care, now LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
But the boy just stared back, curiously, then smiled back. "Ah, I know you don't mean that, after all we have the same thing in common. We have beast spirits connected to us!"  
  
'Ok, this kid was not as stupid as he looked. He could see the Dranzer's seal Kai's eyes.' Kai thought inwardly, still glaring at the boy.  
  
"My name's Tyson, holder of Dragoon's seal!" the boy said, proudly. Then the one named Tyson gestured his hand toward the other boy, indicating to say his name. Kai took the hint and saw no harm in him, this was just an ordinary stupid human boy, who just happened to come across a beast's spirit.  
  
"Kai." He said tonelessly.  
  
Tyson crossed arms, "Boy, aren't you moody, come on cheer up it's not everyday we're chosen to wield the beast's spirits!"  
  
Kai glared at him again, "Why do you think it's so cool, to be controlled by a beast?"  
  
"Why?? Why shouldn't be cool, and fun! I mean you can transform anytime you want, and best thing is that we have a friend at all times, we're never alone!" Tyson noted excitedly, jumping around, climbing up a tree like a lizard or dragon and jumping from the branch with ease, next to Kai as they traveled through the dense forest.  
  
"Hn." Kai grunted disapprovingly.  
  
Tyson continued to follow the silent Kai, and eventually getting bored he started to whistle, but soon stopped after receiving another glare from those dark mahogany eyes.  
  
As they reached the edge of the forest Tyson stopped and grabbed Kai's arm. "We're not going, *gulp*, upward there, are we?" Tyson stuttered, pointing to the volcano mountain ranges before them. Kai, not looking at the boy, nodded silently. And they continued their way. As they entered through the base of the mountain, into a small valley. The two boys stopped stunned at what they saw.  
  
TBC  
  
Ok, that's seems to be a good place stop, if this is cliffhanger, it is a really evil one, but only because I'm evil. So the faster you review the faster I type maybe. I am slow typer.  
  
Ruth 2 kai: again thank you for Hiromi and if there is anything more you want to add about her history, changing her clothes, just e-mail or review. Again thanks!  
  
Bye for now!  
  
White Spirit Angel 


	3. Chapter 2: Exile

Author Note: I am very sorry for not updating sooner. I just have not had the time to type, or write because of school, and we just finished our school performance so that going to lengthen my spare time also homework is getting hectic since it's close to the end of the year, (yea!!! Summer!) So here it is finally Chapter 2.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Humans and Beasts  
  
Chapter 2: Exile  
  
Kai and Tyson stood stunned in the opening at the base of the Fiery Mountains. They watched the scene play out before them.  
  
There surrounded by the high cloud hidden peaks, which were covered from base to peak in black ash and dried ebony molten rock, numerous little small tents were sent in wide valley space. It was dark but the many campfires and torches lit up the dark bottom very brightly. Kids, no older than Kai, ran around, carelessly laughing and playing innocently, either soccer or kickball, or other childlike games. Others dove in and out of the fast current of Crystal River, almost as if they were fish. Crystal River is one of the purest rivers in the world for when you look upon its blue surface, you not only see yourself clearly but when the sun shines on it, it looks like there are gems at the bottom, for this reason men have often drowned in it. The river ran through the burning mountain range, thus the cool fresh water keeps the mountain peaks from overheating and covering the land with molten lava.  
  
Tyson blinked, coming out of his dazed look, well partly out. Broadly smiling, he leaped up and ran from his spot at Kai's side and ran over to a group of children playing soccer, not caring at all where they were. Just then, the ball got away from them as a young blonde boy who stood in the goal blocked it.  
  
"I've got it!" shouted out the blonde, chasing after it.  
  
As the blonde almost caught up to the run away ball, he stopped as another boy stopped it with one foot.  
  
"Hey there, the name's Tyson!" The boy exclaimed, picking up the ball and tossing it to the other.  
  
The blonde smiled back, and with an extreme sugar high content, he burst out excitedly.  
  
"Hi! Thanks, my name's Max! Do you want to play with us?"  
  
"Sure!" Tyson cried out.  
  
The two boys soon joined the group of children the boy named Max was playing with earlier. The three came over to the blue haired boy and studied him closely.  
  
"So, who are you guys?" Tyson asked curiously.  
  
"I am Michael." announced a reddish-brown haired boy, who looked tall for his age. He began to introduce the other two acting as if he was the leader of the group. "This is Steve." Michael said pointing to an extremely well-muscled young man, with dark brown hair and matching eyes. "And this is...." However, Michael stopped at someone behind him, clearing their throat.  
  
"I can say my own name thank you very much." They all turned to see a short red-haired girl, looking slightly irritated. "I am Emily, pleased to meet you."  
  
Tyson was about to say something more when a deep voice boomed through the valley making everyone freeze to the spot.  
  
"What are all of you doing in my home!?!?"  
  
Everyone looked up to see a blue haired boy standing where Tyson just came from. His crimson eyes glowed blood red with anger. Michael stepped forward. "What are you talking about?! This is our place now!"  
  
"What?!" Kai snapped, as his glare only darkened even more at the outburst, "I am Kai, holder of Dranzer, and this is my home!! GET OUT!"  
  
Just then, the one, Emily, stepped up to the blue haired fiery boy, and in an anger-ridden high pitched voice, so high her temper was now as hot as her hair.  
  
"Who are you to tell us where to go when it was your fault for our exile in the first place?!"  
  
"What?" Kai growled, snapping at her this time, but stopped when he heard another boy speak up quietly. Everyone turned to see Max.  
  
"It is true Kai. It is said that when the phoenix was revived, he flew in rage over the land. He killed the royal family. Now, Prince Tala has sent an order through the land to capture and exile every last human with a beast's spirit to the Fiery Mountains."  
  
By now, Kai's anger had reached a new height, but remained an aloof exterior, careful not to go out of control, and have Dranzer take over again. He was also curious about what Max said. He didn't remember ever killing anyone. Oh, well, he would just have to go and have a little chat with this prince. He looked up from his musing and spoke aloud yet calmly.  
  
"Does anyone know where this Tala person is? I am going to see him, and get you ALL out of here and back to wherever you came." Immediately all the kids clapped and cheered with endless excitement, some even transforming to their beasts, turtles, birds, cats, etc. A little irritated, Kai spoke louder his next question. "So, anyone know where he lives, anyone at all?" At this, everyone went silent again, and started to slink away slowly, pointing to the one next to them next to them. However, Tyson, looking around, zoomed his arm into the air, shouting aloud over the crowd.  
  
"Pick me! Pick me! Oh, I know! I know! Pick me!" [1]  
  
Kai rolled his eyes and tried to ignore him by looking around for another, but realizing that Tyson-boy was the only one willing to go. So without looking at the dark blue haired kid, jumping around and pleading frantically, he exasperated.  
  
"All right! Fine. Now, listen, all of you, when I get back I expect all of you to be out of here!"  
  
Kai started to leave again with a still eccentric Tyson following behind. He could still hear the excitement of the kids celebrating. Kai walked faster. As the two were just beyond the black stone pass, little blonde Max jumped in front of them from a small cave that was embedded in the rock.  
  
"I want to come with you." Max pleaded, looking at the two boys with bright azure blue eyes, "Please." [2]  
  
"Why?" Kai answered shortly, "Why do you want to come with us?"  
  
"I have my reasons." Max replied quietly, however, only making to the dirt ground.  
  
Kai just glared at the boy and sighed. He was about to say something when Tyson cut him off.  
  
"Of course you can come with us Maxie! Isn't that right Kai?" Tyson looked at Kai in the most commanding voice he could muster up.  
  
Kai just turned away, while grunting "Whatever.", and he continued on the path through the woods.  
  
Tyson with his arm wrapped around Max's shoulders, he whispered softly in the blonde's left ear.  
  
"Don't worry about him, he's always like that, after all he does carry the Phoenix's spirit."  
  
Max nodded, and the two hyperactive boys hurried and ran off in the direction of their stoic leader/obligated protector, disappearing into the deep green thick forest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey I finally got this typed now onto chapter 3 and hopefully it won't take as long now that I have a little more free time.  
  
Author Note: [1]: In "Shrek" I loved this line Donkey said so much I had to use it. (Warning: there will be more lines like this! I have now warned you.)  
  
[2]: Tell me, who could resist a face like that? Kai: I could.  
  
Well almost no one could resist?  
  
Max: Hey! *pout*  
  
Please review and I will hopefully have chapter three along with Hiromi (Ruth 4 kai) and Molly (GOLDEN-CAT-EYES) very soon so just hold on tight.  
  
White Spirit Angel 


	4. Chapter 3: Plans and Revenge

I am so sorry for the long wait! I had schoolwork to finish on and finals and my high school graduation was just today. So, hopefully I will type faster from now on. Sorry!

****

**Humans and Beasts**  
  
** Chapter 3:** _Plans of Revenge_

A young girl ran down the long black stone hall. Red velvet carpet lay underneath her quickly paced steps, and also softened the click of her heels. Cool wind that blew through the dimly-lit castle continued to blew through her deep red hair, entangling the smooth strands. Her short dark blue dress fell just above her knees, and hung loosely on the her small body, with short ruffled sleeves revealing her lightly tanned and strong arms.  
  
As she ran, she was quickly approaching wide dark wooden double doors with gold embellished handles. However breathless or tired she was, she confidently reached for the handle with outstretched arms. Without stopping, she put both of her small yet strong hands on the door and pushed against the heavy wood, bursting them open and entered into the Great Hall of the royal young prince.  
  
The Hall itself was beautiful, with yet an eerie dark glow to it. However, the deep royal purple and black tapestries made of silk, lining the walls and the tall dark black ceiling covered it. The floor was so smooth and slick, when a person walked it was as if they walked on a mirror of glass. It was made a very fine black crystal, which did not add too much to the lighting. In fact the only lights were the dimmed red flames of the torches, which lined the dark stone walls.  
  
The girl, who had just entered, walked toward the center of the hall with crowds of high ranked nobles in the kingdom along either side of her. They were busying chatting away, incoherently. However, everyone in the room fell silent and looked up as they heard the soft tapping of the girl's fur- covered wooden sandals against the crystal surface. The girl approached the tall steps of about 26, which led up to a wide platform of which the royal family was usually placed. She stopped and bowed low at the waist as she felt ice blue orbs stare upon her. All was silent, until a smooth low voice spoke.  
  
"Hiromi, it's good to see you back, what news have you brought?"  
  
The girl, named Hiromi, looked up with obedient hazel eyes to see a young man with wild red hair and cloaked with deep purple robes while underneath was a immaculate silver tunic. He stood proudly in front of a golden throne, exquisitely decorated with exotic fine-cut jewels. The entire chair shimmered lightly against the faded firelight, adding a kind of heavenly glow to the dark dismal room.  
  
Hiromi soon saw that the royal prince Tala, barely standing 6 feet away from her when he came down the numerous steps.  
  
Behind Tala, to his right, stood another boy with emotionless expression. His name was Bryan and Tala's most skilled soldier, captain, and also his best friend. Bryan knew more about Tala then anyone, for the one reason they had grown up together since they were five years old. Bryan's lilac purple hair fell straight to his shoulders, as if a ton of hair spray was applied. The boy stood at attention in a dark almost navy blue uniform and tall black boots coming below his knees. His pale skin, almost a sickly white, contrasted perfectly the dark uniform that covered him.  
  
Hiromi looked into her majesty's icy orbs and responded softly. "Your highness, the guards have found the one you had requested."  
  
Tala's eyes and smiled widened with delight, however, the boy behind him, on the Tala's left next to Bryan, gulped and fiddled nervously with his hands, and adjusting his glasses from slipping. His name was Kenny, short but intelligent, he was Tala's official advisor, although Tala didn't always take his advice. He too stood at attention, only a little more relaxed and a lot more nervous. He wore dark gray robes with dark green trim around the edges, and a hood over his head covering half of his face.  
  
At that moment, the wide doors, which Hiromi stood in front of, slammed apart. Hiromi took a step to Tala's right side so Tala's icy view could see two guards wearing uniforms that matched Bryan's, only not as decorated as the captain. In their strong arms, the two held tightly to a struggling young girl, short brown hair swept to her shoulders. She wore a long pale pink skirt and her top was a short ruffled sleeved black blouse that seemed a little too tight on her.  
  
Tala approached the girl, making her look him in the eyes. She just glared with deep brown eyes. Tala growled back, staring into her eyes.  
  
"You are the one; tell me, where is the mirror?"  
  
The girl just smiled back, "It's true; I do have the mirror but only one can use it, and that is Dizzara, the one inside me."  
  
"Then transform now!" Tala commanded, but the girl just stood there motionless.  
  
"You can't make me do anything."  
  
Tala snapped his fingers, and suddenly the two were surrounded by at least twenty or thirty guards. The girl looked around nervously, and returned her glare back to the prince.  
  
"Do you even know what it is that this mirror does?" she asked pulling out from a large handbag hanging on her shoulder a small handheld silver mirror, which seemed to be clouded within the glass.  
  
Tala just glared back at her, "The Mirror of Destiny is to show many things, and what one most desires."  
  
The girl chuckled a bit, and replied. "That's partly true. The mirror shows many things, not I or Dizzara know what it's going to show. It shows things that are, things that were, and some things that have not yet come to pass."  
  
"Just show me the mirror now!" Tala shouted growing impatient.  
  
"As you wish." The girl replied plainly.  
  
As she spoke these words, her young body was soon covered in bright cloud of smoke that seemed to mysteriously sparkle. As the cloud faded away, in the girl's place stood a very tall and beautiful woman wearing clothing of pink flowers. Big fairy-like transparent wings spread out from her back. Her hair was a rich mahogany brown, long and sleek. However, she had the same eyes as the girl before.  
  
The woman smiled slyly at the prince, and said, "Look into the mirror," as she pointed the cloud-reflected mirror in front of him. Tala looked deep within the white clouds and soon felt like he was among them.  
  
Surrounded by sparkled white fog, Tala could barely make out anything. Until, just ahead of him, the smoke started to blow to the sides and a figure began to appear. He could see it was a girl with long midnight black hair reaching past her hips, and swirled around her slim body, which was delicately wrapped in a beautiful white gown flowing down her arms and legs. Her black strands blew away from her face and revealed dazzling sapphire blue eyes that seemed to glow, making her look even more radiant.  
  
Tala, stunned by the sight of this beautiful angel, tried to step closer to the girl to learn her name and to see if her hair was actually made of silk. However, the closer he seemed to step, the father away she became. Tala tried running but it proved useless. The girl kept moving further away until Tala could see that a scene start to form around her. The girl stood in darkness, surrounded by the dark damp walls of what seemed to be a cave deep within the ground. There she stood within the cave, which the entrance was surrounded by a moat of boiling hot water. She stood as if she was waiting for someone to come and rescue her, him.  
  
Before Tala could think again, he blinked and was back in his throne room, standing in front of the beast Dizzara.  
  
"So, did you like what you saw?" asked a smirking Dizzara.  
  
"Who was that?" Tala stuttered unable to get the girl's beautiful face out of his mind.  
  
Dizzara smirked and snickered and spoke with an all-knowing voice, "Her name is Tanya Kimura. She is of royal blood, a princess; like you are a prince. You saw her in a dark cave. That is where she waits, for she was captured and is held there with a ferocious dragon at guard. Miss. Tanya is very noble and pure. Some say she is born from the rarest, purest, flower out of the most beautiful garden. It is said that only a true prince could bring her beyond the entrance of the cave and bring her out of the eternal darkness."  
  
After her monologue, Dizzara gave the prince Tala one final glance, but before reverting back to her human form she took a quick glance and a wink into hazel eyes behind the prince.  
  
Hiromi stiffened at the gesture toward her. Did Dizzara know about her secret? No one was suppose to know! Hiromi had been able to keep her secret contained ever since she was a child. If Dizzara knew and her human Hilary, as most people called her, knew about her secret then her whole life would be ruined. She would probably be banished from the kingdom and she would never see Tala again. Wait! What was she thinking? Tala would never see her anything but a servant girl.  
  
Just then, Hiromi was snapped out of her pondering when Prince Tala gave the order to the guards and Bryan raised his own hand in command for the two guards who brought Hilary in, to send her away and prepare her for exile.  
  
As Hilary was dragged out of sight, Hiromi, who was behind the prince, blinked remembering something of the great most importance. Quickly yet cautiously, she approached Tala's side, and softly cleared her throat trying to acquire his attention. It worked. Tala turned his ice blue gaze upon her. She could not bear to be weakened by his gaze this time, as she looked down to the black crystal floor. She did not speak until she heard his smooth voice.  
  
"What is it you want Hiromi?"  
  
Hiromi sighed with relaxed breath, for she and Bryan were the only ones he used their names, for they were the ones he trusted the most. Hiromi, feeling better, looked up but still avoided the prince's entrancing eyes.  
  
"Pardon me, your highness, but earlier today your grandfather had requested your presence. I had said you had business to attend to, so he wanted to see after you were done."  
  
Hiromi saw Tala flinch when she had said, "grandfather".  
  
"Very well," Prince Tala replied trying to regain some composure and gave another order, "You and Bryan come with me the rest of you are dismissed."  
  
Before Tala could say another word, he found himself standing in front of closed wide double oak doors. He gave a wave of his right hand, telling his two friends behind him to stand on either side, making sure no one entered or came near, and with that the flaming red haired prince disappeared beyond the doors into the awaited darkness.  
  
Tala stepped cautiously through the dark room unable to see anything. Blue eyes darted left and right, as if afraid what was going to happen. Just then, a low callous voice spoke out.  
  
"Tala, my boy, how good of you to come. I hope your previous appointment wasn't too boring for you."  
  
Tala just shook his head once as he glared ahead of him. The lights began to flicker and there sitting behind a large oak desk in a large leather bound chair, sat an elderly man wearing a long black cloak and long grayish white hair coming past his shoulders.  
  
"The exile is coming along just as you wished it grandfather. Within a few more months, all the beasts in the world will be found and exiled." Tala said, cringing slightly at his own statement.  
  
The old man smiled, and smirked inwardly, as his old dark red eyes focused on his red-haired grandson.  
  
"Very good Tala, I am glad to see you take your responsibilities seriously."  
  
Tala glared, narrowing his brow. "I'm not doing this for anyone but myself. I just want revenge on the beast that killed my mother and father."  
  
Voltaire, Tala's grandfather, stood from his chair and approached the boy placing his hands on the redhead's broad shoulders. "That's my boy, and none of us will rest until that beast is found. You must be strong like your mother was, she died protecting your brother, but even she could not succeed. Do not let what happen to your brother happen to you, or your mother will never find peace in death." He said this as he kneeled down to stare dark red eyes into ice blue ones.  
  
Tala nodded. He barely even knew his brother, for he was only 2 years old when his mother died, and his older brother was only 3 when he disappeared. That day, Tala's father, the king fell into despair and rage over the loss of his wife and son. Filled with anger, he sent out an order to have every beast killed. However, the king also had a weak heart and he put so much strain on it that he collapsed and died, thus making Tala the crowned prince, and his grandfather, Voltaire, his sole guardian. Voltaire had trained Tala to be ruthless and cold, but the young prince still had a heart and no matter how much he tried to repress it, due to his grandfather's training. It kept coming back, as if it was infused within his very soul.  
  
Tala came back to reality and stepped away from his grandfather's grasp, looking more serious.  
  
"Grandfather, you know I am becoming of age to accept my rights. You had said that I must find a bride in order to rightly take the throne."  
  
Voltaire nodded for him to continue.  
  
"...Well I have found one, an angel. I request permission to go out and bring her back here."  
  
"No!" Voltaire responded firmly, "I will not have the crowned prince go out into danger and bring back some wench you hardly know!"  
  
"But grandfather!"  
  
"No but's! I know we'll have contest to find a brave warrior to go out and have him bring her here."  
  
Grandfather, that's not fair!" Tala pleaded.  
  
"Silence!" Voltaire shouted firmly, "Now, go. I will make the necessary plans for tomorrow."  
  
Tala lowered his head and turned to leave exited the dark room. Accompanied by his two best friends, they all walked down the hall and to the gardens where they usually could find privacy and their own fun.  
  
TBC  
  
Whew! Finally! I thought I would never get done. I am so sorry this took so long but I have finals coming soon and this was my only chance I could find to finish this.

White Spirit Angel  
  
Thank you: (Ruth 4 Kai) Hiromi is excellent to work with.  
  
(GOLDEN-CAT-EYES) Thanks for your reviews and I love your story "waters run deep" and Molly will make an appearance either next chapter of chapter 5 depends what I write for chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 4: The Journey Begins

Humans and Beasts  
  
Chapter 5: The Journey Begins  
  
"There it is! I see it! I told you I would find it!"  
  
Tyson punched his fist lightly into Kai's shoulder as the young boy ran ahead of the small group, stopping at the top of a green hill surrounded by a field of cornstalks. In front of them, they stared up at two tall dark towers which were surrounded by equally dark stone walls on all sides.  
  
"Yes, you're very smart, shut up."  
  
Kai grumbled, as he caught up and stood near to the other boy. Then they started their way toward the dark kingdom, while a little ways behind, Max stopped, frozen in his tracks as if he was afraid to go near the kingdom. Tyson at that time noticed that his blonde companion wasn't with him laughing as usual. He turned around and ran back to his new friend's side, draping his arm around Max's shoulders.  
  
"Hey Max, why so down all of a sudden?"  
  
Max kept his eyes to his feet, trying not to look at the eccentric boy. When he finally found the courage, Max placed his normal big smile on his face and looked up.  
  
"It's nothing Tyson. Come on Kai's getting away from us again."  
  
With that, the two now enthusiastic boys ran down through the corn field toward the entrance to the kingdom, passing a glaring Kai and up to the front gates. Kai approached soon after and noticed that there was lettering embedded in the stone walls above the tall doors, Balcov Castle. Kai narrowed his gaze as if the words struck a nerve and he was trying to remember them, but he quickly shook it off and pushed open the doors and went inside followed by the curious two right behind him.  
  
"Come on." Kai said gruffly, indicating to the tall and equally dark castle ahead of them.  
  
Kai and Tyson started toward the large castle, however, Max stayed behind. Looking around quickly, he spotted something and smiled and ran toward it, away from the other two.  
  
"Bye you guys, I'll meet up with you later! I just have to do something!" Max shouted, as he turned a corner into a near alley.  
  
The other two just stared, bewildered at where the blonde had just disappeared, but soon brushed it off and continued their path.  
  
Soon they neared the entrance of the castle; however, it was also heavily guarded with five guards surrounding the doors and front stone steps. Kai just stood there pondering silently for the moment, then a sound came to his senses and he abruptly turned to the right and walked off leaving a confused Tyson. "Hey Kai! Why don't we just push our way through the front door?" the boy shouted, scratching the temple under his dark blue hair. Kai didn't answer; only rolling his eyes, he grabbed the back Tyson's clothed back and forcefully dragged him along as Kai, himself, continued his alternate path.  
  
Ducking behind some thick bushes, the boys noticed three people standing in a clearing, a boy with lilac-colored hair, another with fiery red hair, and a girl with deep red hair. Quietly, Kai listened but the three were too far out of range to hear. However, as Kai stared on he couldn't help but look at the boy with wild red hair, the sparkle in those blue eyes seemed so familiar, but Tyson, with his usual big mouth, broke into Kai's thoughts whispering loudly, "There, that's prince Tala!" Kai pushed the boy down into the bushes, but it was too late. The lilac haired boy jumped between the so called prince Tala and the thick brush. "Come out of there, now!" the boy stated firmly, gripping his hand to the sword at his side, shouting angrily, "Who are you?"  
  
Realizing there was nowhere to run Kai stood up silently, with Tyson peaking his head over the top of the bushes behind the other. Kai just stared at him, emotionless as usual, "Hn; looks like someone missed anger management class." The other boy growled and was about to charge at Kai but was stopped by arms wrapping around his shoulders. "Bryan! Stop it!" Hiromi shouted, and then releasing Bryan she turned to the two intruders, trying to keep her tongue on an even keel. "Just tell us, what are you doing here?"  
  
Kai remained his calm state, glaring at the trio, "I'm looking for the one called Tala." He said plainly. Then, the fiery red head stepped forward at the sound of his name. "I am Prince Tala. What is it you want with me?" Kai just shifted his glare solely to Tala, "You're the one who dumped all those beast kids onto my land, and I want them off NOW!"  
  
Tala pondered for a moment and saw the look of determination in the boy's eyes. Just then, he saw something else, and was startled. "You're the Phoenix Dranzer!" Kai looked at Tala, "Yeah. So..." "So why do you want to get rid of your own kind?" Kai cringed, "They are not my kind. I have no family." Tala looked at the phoenix boy and saw something so familiar but could not put his finger on it, suddenly he got an idea. "What's your name first?"  
  
Kai looked at the red head prince curiously, "The name's Kai." Tala wondered why that name seemed familiar but brushed it off and spoke smoothly, "Ok, Kai, I'll make you deal. You go on this little quest, and I'll give you your land back, free of all spirit beasts." Kai eyed him than sighed in defeat, "What kind of quest?"  
  
"So, wait. You're actually going to do this stupid thing...err quest?" Tyson asked as him and Kai walked away from the palace. Kai didn't answer, which gave the opening for Tyson to continue talking. "So, let me get this straight. You have to go inside a deep cave or something at the edge of the world, fight a dragon, and rescue a princess. All that just so Tala will give you back the mountains." When Kai didn't even look at him, Tyson sighed, "I don't get it, why didn't you just transform and force your way through." Kai cringed at Tyson's words and stopped. "Because, I can't control what Dranzer does. Unlike you and Dragoon, Dranzer has a mind and thirst for something more, blood, and he wouldn't stop until no one is left."  
  
Tyson gulped and shut his mouth, but continue to talk in his thoughts, "Geez, remind me, never to get on Kai's bad side." Just then, another voice although lower appeared next to Tyson in his thoughts.  
  
/ Don't worry about Kai; it's the phoenix that is more deadly. /  
  
"What are you talking about Dragoon?"  
  
/ Boy, are you dense! But, I guess I'm stuck with you. /  
  
"You think I'm dense? I'm not the one talking in riddles."  
  
With that, Dragoon fell silent and Tyson was suddenly back in reality. The two boys were standing in front of a small pub, above was a wooden sign blowing with the wind. The letters carved in it were called 'The Soaring Stallion'. They went inside with nothing better to do and Tyson forcibly pushed himself to follow Kai to a table in the back. However, before they got there a hand was placed on Tyson shoulder making him jump and squeal, and startling Kai in front of him. They turned and came faced with the same blonde boy from before.  
  
"Max!" Tyson yelled throwing his arms around the younger boy in a hug, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Struggling from the dragon boy's grip, Max just smiled widely, "This is where I live, or used to live." With his words, an older woman with the same blond hair as Max stepped up behind him.  
  
"Why Max, aren't you going to introduce your new friends to me?"  
  
Max looked at her then back again. "Oh, sorry, guys this is my mom. Mom this is Tyson and Kai." He said gesturing to each boy. Max's mother looked at each boy intently then spoke rather smoothly and softly, "So you two have spirit beasts as well. Right?" Tyson nodded while Kai just ignored her. The woman just smiled, and set a tray of three drinks on the back table and left the boys to talk.  
  
"So, your family owns this place?" Tyson contemplated making sense of Max's words.  
  
"Yeah, sorry I left earlier but I just had to see my mom again. Also, I had to see..." Max stopped and tears could be seen in his eyes.  
  
"Hey Max what's wrong?" Tyson inquired by putting his arm around the boy's shoulders.  
  
"It's nothing, it's just my friend, her name is Kira; she went missing a few weeks after I was sent to exile."  
  
"Maybe she was sent to exile too."  
  
"No," Max shook his head, "They never caught her. Mom says they almost did but she escaped the kingdom, but, she hasn't been back since."  
  
As Kai finished his drink, without giving a thought to the other two, he stood up and began to head toward the door, but was slowed by sudden shouting. "Hey Kai, wait up for us!" Tyson shouted out. "Guess what? I decided Max should come with us. Who knows? Maybe we'll find his friend." Kai just glared at the boys and turned around and stalked toward the entrance, followed by the others.  
  
After walking for a while Tyson and Max were starting to complain and Kai was having a hard time ignoring them any longer. They soon entered a wide open meadow beyond the green forest. Before they could blink, a huge white tiger bounded up to them growling and bearing his fangs, as if warning them to leave. Tyson and Max shriveled behind Kai, who just stood motionless trying to stare down the tiger. After a while, when the tiger wouldn't budge, Kai got bored and his dark mahogany eyes suddenly started to glow bright red, but the tiger just growled even more as it knew what was coming.  
  
Before anyone could make another motion, a soft voice flew over the meadow. "Rei, Stop! I'm sure they don't mean any harm!" Everyone's head turned to see a young girl running over a hill toward them. Sunlit golden hair trailed down to her mid-back, and blowing with the wind as she ran, she wore long light blue skirt, nearly see-through, and a matching blue blouse that hung off her body very loosely. The other three boys looked back to the tiger, only to find it had vanished, and in its place stood a boy of their age, with unnaturally long black hair to his knees, tied back in a flowing ponytail, and as he turned to face the group they saw bright golden eyes. He wore similar tunic robes as the other boys, only his was an immaculate white color with dark navy blue trim around the edges. As the girl approached the black haired boy, who was named Rei, Tyson and Max got out from behind Kai, trying to act as if they weren't scared. Rei spoke first, smiling politely.  
  
"Sorry, I scared you, it's just we been on edge a lot since they started capturing people with scared beasts. This is Laura by the way, and my name's Rei."  
  
"Hey not a problem, I know what's its like running." Tyson laughed.  
  
Max looked back and forth in each of Rei and the Laura's eyes, "Are you a scared beast also?" he directed towards the girl.  
  
She only smiled back, "Yes I am; in fact our whole tribe is." She then looked back into their tired eyes, "You all look tired; why don't come to our village and have something to eat."  
  
Suddenly, she felt of nudge at her right shoulder and saw Rei looking her sternly, but she only glared back and motioned his attention at the boy's eyes and convinced them they were the same, and Rei eventually agreed, and offered an idea.  
  
"Yeah, and if any of you are too tired, we are able to carry you."  
  
Kai, after looking so stern during his confrontation with the tiger, was wide-eyed surprised and he assumed what he heard. "You can control your sacred beasts?!"  
  
Rei and the Laura looked at him then to each other smiling then both their bodies started to glow brightly, nearly blinding the others. When the boys finally removed their hands from covering their vision, there in front of them stood again the majestic white tiger from before and standing next to it was a beautiful white snow leopard. Before Kai could refuse and walk on his own, Tyson and Max ran in front of him and crawled up onto the leopard while Kai, himself was picked up from behind by the tiger and taken completely by surprise.  
  
The two cats ran through the seemingly endless field, as the forest that once surrounded them were now no where in site, when eventually they all caught site of smoke puffs rising above the horizon, coming from a small village made of three little huts, however it was abandoned, yet it still looked like a home, warm.  
  
As the two creatures began to near the village and slow down to a stop, another young girl came out of one of the shelters to greet them. She was very beautiful, tanned skin and long wavy light brown hair with blonde streaks. She was medium height with a figure any guy could fall in love with. She wore short tight black skirt and a white tank top, which had a cat's head design on the front and four black claw slashes on the back. Around her neck, hung a sterling silver pendant, with the picture of ancient beast. The boys hopped off the feline, while they too said "hi" to the new girl.  
  
"Hello, welcome my name is Molly."  
  
During the introductions, the leopard and tiger turned back to their humans, and fell to the ground slightly exhausted. Molly, seeing them fall, suddenly ran over to them to help them up.  
  
"Rei, Laura, you know shouldn't be in beast form that long. It tires you out!"  
  
"Sorry." The two both said in unison. "We'll be fine Molly, could you see to the others?" Rei asked as he helped Laura stand. Molly nodded, and headed back over to the other boys motioning them all into one of the shelters. Rei and Laura soon followed, but as they were about to open the flap on the door, Rei felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw mahogany eyes glare at him with a little confusion. Rei understood and motioned for Laura to go on ahead of him. When she disappeared inside, Kai was the first to speak.  
  
"Can you or can you not control your beasts? Who are you?"  
  
Rei kept a steady gaze with slightly saddened golden orbs. "It's true that we can control when we transform, it's just we can't control what the beasts do once their unleashed. It takes a lot of energy. Everyone in my village contained a beast spirit, we were able to stay isolated from ordinary humans, but eventually the humans found us and either captured or killed everyone, except me. I was the only survivor." "What about them?" Kai asked indicating the other girls. Rei continued, "Molly came to village earlier and we became great friends, helping each other. She lost her family when she was very young and she was on her own. She stumbled upon on our village one day and she has been here ever since. It was actually thanks to her that we were able to escape from the humans. She too has a beast spirit, a black Lynx. Of course, she's older and she sort of protects me and Laura. We found Laura later on and we took care of her, she was found badly hurt among burnt remains of another isolated village." Kai eyed Rei closely, and came to a conclusion.  
  
"You love Laura don't you?"  
  
Rei looked up quickly and flushed averting his eyes. Kai just smirked and brushed past the black-haired boy, entering into the thatched hunt, leaving Rei alone to follow behind.  
  
All six of the people were sitting around inside the cozy hunt. Fur and leather quilts covered the sides and the floor where they sat. Everyone talked and laughed about meaningless things, where they came from, and how they came to get here? Each person told their own stories.  
  
After all the talk was over, and everyone was stuffed with food to their fill, and they had to drag Tyson out after he had collapsed from eating so much, they all said goodbye to each other. Kai, Max, and Tyson, were about to leave when Rei and Laura and Molly ran up to them.  
  
"Could we come with you? We can help you!" Laura shouted, grasping on to Rei's hand as they ran. Kai just glared and continued his way, but Tyson and Max stopped and looked gleeful. "Sure you can join the more the merrier!" Rei then caught Kai's eye, "Are you sure you leader is ok with us?" Tyson just looked at Kai and shrugged. "I'm sure it won't bother Mr. Sourpuss Phoenix's mood." Rei and Laura's faces brightened up as they joined the group on their journey, hugged goodbye to Molly, who had convinced the two felines that she would look out for their home while they were gone, and made Rei promise not to worry. As they watched Molly disappear, they could see her transform, and as the group passed a nearby cliff, a beautiful black lynx stood proudly on the edge roaring loudly to wish the best of luck to her friends, the travelers, for safety on the tough road ahead.  
  
I hope you liked that! Again I am so sorry for not having this up sooner, being like I said before things have been hectic here, and also I found this really cool site on   
  
Author note: (Ruth-4-kai): thank you for reviewing and I hope to get Hiromi in more scenes later on.  
  
(GOLD-CAT-EYES): First of all, I like your stories, really, and second, I am sorry that Molly didn't have a big part; maybe I can sneak her in sometime later. Maybe! I might surprise myself, it is possible. Again thank you for submitting her, she is great. 


	6. Chapter 5: Caves of Discovery Part One

**Humans and Beasts**

**Chapter 5: **_Caves of Discovery Part 1_

Nearly a day and a night had past since the group had last saw Molly giving them her 'lynx farewell'. Laura didn't want to leave Molly behind; she had been so kind, like an older sister to her, teaching Laura how to read and write, and even the history of Spirit Beasts. Laura owed so much to Molly, but she also made a promise to Molly and herself that she would protect Rei. He was the one who saved her when her village was destroyed and tended to her injuries until she was well. She owned her life to Rei and Molly, and she made a silent promise to herself that she would protect them with her life and, especially for Rei, with her heart.

The group continued to walk over the rolling hills of rippling fields of grass and wheat. Kai walked silent, as usual, a head of the group, brooding deep in his thoughts. He couldn't help but wonder why he was even risking his own pathetic life for some girl, however, Dranzer kept pushing Kai and reminding him that this was about getting their home back.

When Kai finally came out of his thoughts, he found his footsteps had stopped on hard grey rock and gravel. They had left the fields, and now stood in front a huge circular river of blue water. Bubbles erupt from the calm surface, making steam rise up around the kids' eyes. The fog from the steam was so thick in front of their eyes; you wouldn't even be able to cut it with the sharpest knife on earth.

"Now what do we do? The fog is way too thick to continue." Rei stated, pointing out their problem, while silently pondering what to do.

"We could swim underneath the fog." Max suggested, his eyes glowing with deep purple aura.

"Are you kidding?!?! That water is boiling hot! We'll never make it to the other side before burning up!" Tyson shouted, surprising everyone realizing he had actually paid attention to the warning of this place.

"What?" Tyson asked when he found everyone was staring at him, mouths agape. A/N: Forgive me for making Tyson sound like an idiot, but I just couldn't help myself. Just think of him as the comic relief in this story

"Tyson does have a point." Laura replied, and everyone's shocked gazed turned to her, "I mean, that water seems too hot to swim and well… a couple of us have a problem with water." The girl continued as she motioned with her silver-colored eyes between herself and Rei, who glanced back at her with a slight tinge of pink.

Just then, Max began to walk up behind Kai and leaned over the stoic boy's shoulder and the blonde grinned from ear to ear. "Well, I guess it's all up to one person to help us get across now."

Kai opened his mahogany eyes, seeing how no one was giving him a choice, and his eyes started to glow crimson and before the others could blink the blight light from their eyes; there in front of them was the infamous Phoenix of Fire, The Solitary Dranzer. The group began to step back slightly, for they all had heard stories of the Phoenix destroying everything and everyone in his path.

"Let's get this over with." The phoenix growled as it bent toward the ground, lowering its bright red wings, gesturing toward the group to get on quickly before he changed his mind. With one last glare of blood red eyes, the others jumped back to reality and hurried onto the back of the great mystical bird. The great wings gave a might flap and took off across the wide river of boiling water.

The fog was very thick but somehow Dranzer made it to the other side, landing down where now all five companions stood in front of a large entrance of a cave. It seemed to be large enough to fit Dranzer's massive form, with room to spare. The cave was abnormally darker than night. Not even Rei, with his cat-like eyes that were able to see well in the dark, could not see his hand in front of his face. Laura, with each step she took further into the cave, she couldn't help but feel an ominous presence lurking in the shadows. There was definitely magic at work here. This place was protected some type of magic.

The group continued on through the endless dark tunnels. The dirt walls were wet and smoking due to the gallons of boiling water from moat, now above them. The silence was unbearable, and Tyson was starting to wonder how anyone could survive in such silence such silence and solitude, but one glare from Kai, in front of the Dragoon holder, made Tyson rethink his previous thought. However, the silence was soon broken by shrill and loud roar. It echoed through out the walls of the tunnel, startling the group. No one recognized it, but they knew it was the dragon that was said to be guarding this place. Never the less the due to the roar, the walls began to tremble and shake, then without warning the ground gave away under the travelers feet making all of them fall, separating them all.

Rei and Laura fell through the hole of utter darkness, all the while trying with all their will not to scream, for the reason of not making the other worry. As they continued their descent, out of fear of losing each other, they reached out with their hands trying to hold on to each other. Even though they couldn't see, they felt around frantically. Finally, their hands reached each other and the two held on tightly until the last possible moment.

Without warning, everything stopped as Rei and Laura landed upon the ground with a great thud, and the world before their eyes slipped out of consciousness.

After awhile Rei was the first to awake. Golden amber eyes found themselves surrounded by walls dirt and stone. The stones were broken and some even in scattered among ground around him. Straining to move, Rei cringed as he tried to stand finding only that his ankle had landed hard against one of the sharp edges of stone, thus making a sharp pain shoot through his body again and again. Composing himself and regaining his vision, Rei looked around peering through the darkness, looking for any sign of Laura. There, not far from him, behind a large sharp-edged boulder sunlit blonde hair was fanned along the dirt ground. Golden eyes widened with worry, as Rei got up quickly, limping a little as he put pressure on his ankle. He reached and fell down beside the unconscious girl, placed his arms around her shoulders and gently shook her to awaken, while whispering her name.

After a few minutes, Rei breathed a sigh of relief. Laura started shift, trying to comfortably get up while avoiding the pain in her side.

"I'm alright, Rei."

"Nevertheless, we both should take it easy, and try regroup with the others. Laura nodded in affirmation.

So, the pair walked on through the dark tunnels, with only their cat-like eyes to guide them. They continued cautiously, not knowing what surprises or dangers awaited them from around each corner. As they came to the bend of the next turn in maze of tunnels, a faded light brightened their faces. Curiously, they peered around the bend of the tunnel only to be met with a hundreds of old faded candles, which somehow were magically staying lit, surrounded a large circular room made of stone brick. Gold and silver eyes scanned the underground room, which they supposed was safe haven during attacks or war, with several wooden crates covered with cobwebs. The room was in place several feet beneath a tall majestic castle that had fallen into disrepair, and looked like it had been overrun by many wars of the past. Back within the room, Rei and Laura explored. Beyond the crates and loose shards of stone that lay scattered around the floor, Rei approached an upward staircase that was carved into the stone wall. He neared it, with one of the magical candles in hand, and a cool breeze hit his face. He peered at the tiny flame to cover it from going out, however, the fire only swirled and sparked higher. Rei was about to check it out more when he heard Laura call out from behind him.

"Rei, come and see this."

Meanwhile, as Rei went off to find a way out, Laura looked around and through the many crates only to find they had been sealed shut, also as if by magic not to opened unless the right person came along. It then, from behind her, Laura noticed something that stood out from the rest of the items in the room. It was a tall podium, which sparkled within the dim light like gold, for upon closer inspection Laura realized it was one hundred percent solid gold. Displayed a top the podium, there was an old thick book, with a hard leather bound cover. Curious as to why such a book would be here, Laura opened it gently, and delicately ran her fingers across the many frail pages. Her silver eyes widened as she read the few readable words upon the pages. "Rei, come and see this." Laura called out, unable to take her eyes off the book, until Rei came over placing his hand on her shoulder, shaking her from her thoughts.

"What does it say Laura?" Rei asked. The words were written in an ancient text spoken by the ancestors, whom first made contact with the sacred beasts, and only a special few people who knew their language could read it, mostly people of high society, or those who were directly descended from the ancestors, like Molly. It was thanks to Molly's teaching that Laura was able to read it to Rei.

"…_They are coming. We have tried to maintain the peace, but failed. We have betrayed the beasts. To redeem ourselves, we offer one last ray of hope. We have saved possibly the last beast on Earth, with the dimming hope it can make up for our sins. It will protect both races; preserve life, our pure being. No, they have destroyed it. All is lost. Only the Great Angel can help us now..."_

Laura stopped reading, for she had reached the last page of writing. There was a long silence between the two. Finally, Laura looked up into Rei's golden eyes, with her own pleading gaze, "Rei, I've been having a bad feeling, and reading this only worsens it. If the Great Angel truly reincarnated every beast that was killed, she must have brought back this beast!" Rei took Laura by the shoulders, making her look into his deep golden gaze. "Laura, listen to me that was a long time ago. True, there may be a spirit beast here, but what proof do we have that it's the one of legend." However, Laura just stared at him unmoving, "Rei, what if the beast never left this place, couldn't leave, because of the human it's bonded to." Rei thought it over, "Do you think we should tell the others?" But Laura shook her, "No, I want to be absolutely positive of our conclusion." Rei nodded in agreement and pulled Laura towards the stairway he had found earlier.

"Come on, we better regroup with the others."

"Max, are you still alive?" Tyson voice sounded, coming through the darkness.

"Yeah, I think so…" Max called out, as he struggled to sit up from their rough fall. "Uh…Tyson, do you think you could get off my foot?"

Tyson followed Max's voice, which echoed through seemingly small room, and came to realization that Max was no where near him.

"Max, what are talking about? I'm way over here."

Suddenly, Max stiffened feeling some kind of scaly skin slide off of his stretched out leg. Max jumped again when he heard Tyson screech as the boy felt some kind of tail slither past him, brushing against his back. Tyson jumped to his feet quickly, and ran blindly through the dark.

"Ouch!" Max yelled when Tyson ploughed into him, falling onto the blonde boy.

As the boys struggled with each other surrounded by the pitch blackness, when suddenly bright lights illuminated the dark cavern, nearly blinding the boys. There they lay in a heap at the top of tall wide stone steps. Behind them was two chairs, red velvet cushions were torn and dust-covered them, the gold embellished lining was so black with rust, nobody would have thought it was once immaculate. In fact, the entire room appeared to be a throne room, and where the stairs ended a large smooth floor perfect dancing stretched across a room the size of a football field, and the ceiling reached at least a foot higher than the Sistine Chapel, and also elaborately decorated. The sides of the walls were surrounded with half broken and cracked, colorful dust filled stained glass windows; five tall dimmed images lined each wall.

Just when Tyson and Max had gotten used to their surroundings, a strange soft laughter filled the silent air. The two looked around, confusion appearing on their faces, and there behind them, in front of the throne chairs, was a young red headed girl, whose smile stretched from ear to ear, staring down at them with dazzling eyes that looked like a blue sky after storm. Her blood red hair was pulled into a high ponytail, which swished back and forth brushing her mid-back, but with a few strands falling forward framing her face. Her clothes were pretty but simple; just a short red velvet dress that came down just above her knees, loose enough to move in easily, sleeves are short with ruffles. Her thin and pale, yet seemingly very muscled arms and legs, along with the dress, were covered in smudges of dirt and dust. The girl continued to laugh at the boys' entanglement.

This, however, enraged Tyson and he jumped to his feet, face glowing with anger and embarrassment, standing naught but three feet from the girl yelling in a loud voice, making sound like he was speaking through a bull horn. "What gives you the right to laugh at us? Who are you anyway?"

"You can call me Sasha." The girl answered, still giggling, her arms wrapped around her body as if holding herself back from launching forward.

This only infuriated Tyson more, and was about to pounce on the giddy girl, however, Max was regaining his balance as well, and ran as fast as he could to Tyson, linking their arms together, against Tyson's back and across his chest. "Tyson, calm down!" Then he turned his eyes back to the girl who still laughing, holding herself. "Sasha, I just have one question, are you a princess trapped here?"

At that moment, Sasha stopped and straightened up, once bright eyes now clouded and sparked like lighting, and her cheerful voice deepened. "You are not going to take the princess from this sacred ground!" As she spoke, her body began to grow from a petite body, covering itself and silver and red scales. Her hands and feet and her oval face expanded and stretched longer, forming sharp claws and two rows of razor sharp teeth. As the metamorphosis complete, there, before the two boys, stood a large lizard-like grayish silver sparkling dragon. The boys stood in awe and shock at the amazing transformation. Max covered his ears as the dragon roared loudly and angrily, making the stone walls surrounding them tremble under the vibrations. However, Tyson just laughed, unfazed by the creature. "This creature ain't so scary. You want to fight, well bring it on I'm always ready!" He shouted up, hoping the dragon girl could hear him. After he said that, Tyson too under went a metamorphosis, and light blue wind swirled quickly around him like tornado enveloping him within its eye.....to be continued.

>>>>>>>

I'm sorry I can't write anymore on this chapter so I am ending it write here and make this a two part chapter. I know being evil cliffhanger writer but school just started up and I have more stories to see to. Thank you all to reviewing, and please keep doing that, you have no idea how much it boosts my confidence level to write.

I will give you a preview however, the least I can do.

In part 2, Tyson (Dragoon) have a fight with the dragon and nearly wreck the place, it's up to Kai (Dranzer) to save them all, but where is he? Why, arguing with the princess Tanya! Of course. Will they all be able to get out of the cave alive?


	7. Chapter 6: Caves of Discovery Part Two

**Humans and Beasts**

**Chapter 6:** _Caves of Discovery Part 2; Break out!_

Among the rubble of dark stone in the dust-covered abandoned throne room, two dragons stood, prepared and glaring at each other; anticipating the other's first move. Gusts of fast harsh wind blew around the blue dragon, like a vicious tornado and the large creature was within the very eye of it; unmoving and unharmed. The other dragon watched and waited as the transformation completed itself; all the while, with silver-gray eyes widened in surprise. Sasha had no idea the lively and clumsy bo_y _is the holderof the reincarnated Blue Dragon, Dragoon. The girl watched in amusement, from within her subconscious, as the boy began to change. 'Wow! I think this may be the first time I get to enjoy fighting someone. Yes; I am so going to enjoy this! Are you ready Vitani?' However, the silver scaled dragon did not answer her human hikari. 'Vitani?'

/Sasha, I know this Dragon; yes, he is Dragoon. Before the Great Angel's descent, the two of us had a life long rivalry. Whenever we saw each other it would set off a chain of battles that would last; seemingly endless./

'Hmm! Well that's all well and good for you, but this battle just got a lot more fun for me! Vitani, let's continue the tradition.' Sasha thought from behind hers and Vitanis' subconscious.

Vitani nodded eagerly/With pleasure, as she stretched her silver, gray wings out wide, than lashed out without warning at Dragoon. However, he saw her out of the corner of his eye, leaped out of the way and countered with his own foot long razor sharp claws.

---

The exhausting echoes of roars vibrated the hard thick walls, and eventually reached the ears of the solitary red phoenix.

Kai figured one of his companions at least had found the dragon, now he could move through without having to transform or fight. He knew all his followers had fallen a while back. The holes in the floor were specially designed traps, activated for whomever stepped on them. Kai figured that each one was made to separate any intruders and send to them to places where there would most likely be more guards to handle them.

'I suppose the people in the past were a little smarter than today.' The stoic blue haired boy thought as he continued down his previous path.

Before long crimson eyes were soon cast upon a set of wide, steep stone steps descending down into eternal darkness, which for some reason made the odd phrase, "highest room in the tallest tower," seem almost obsolete.

'I'll give these people credit for being original.' Kai thought as he took the first step downward through the eternally dark tunnel. However, the further down he went, the clearer it became to him that the once wide stone steps were becoming narrower and steep. The walls as well changed from a wet dirt to cold stone like this was part of some underground castle. The way was as dark as eternal night but Kai still felt as if the walls were started to close in surrounding within the already small space. However, the phoenix holder just brushed it away nonchalantly and continued. Nevertheless, no matter how dark it became, Kai could sense he was approaching the last step and raised his leg to place his foot down again; however, what he didn't see was that the last step had mysteriously vanished, thus making the crimson-eyed young man silently gasp out of shock as he thought he missed his footing, and fell to the wet dirt ground supported by only his hands and knees.

Cursing slightly under his breath, Kai composed himself and started to lift himself off the ground. Placing one strong hand up to the wall to steady himself, but upon contact abruptly removed it. The walls were no longer wet dirt or cold dark stone, but covered over layers of thick cold clear ice.

An abrupt blast of cold air rushed up Kai's spine making him shiver, then, as if by magic, a dense stationary fog cloud appeared in front of him. Kai stepped forward until he stood directly in front of the mysterious indoor cloud. It felt like some kind of invisible force was trying to push him away, keeping him from entering. However, the introverted phoenix just brushed off the feeling, knowing full well he had to search everywhere and this weird cloud certainly counted.

Without giving it a second thought, Kai stepped into the fog; even more harsh blasts of cold wind hit his face and body, but he just ignored as crimson eyes glared becoming increasing annoyed now. For some reason the winds had no effect on the phoenix boy; the cold air didn't feel cold to him at all, in fact, as soon the winds touched his body he felt immediately warm like he was in a sauna instead of a cold indoor fog cloud.

Adjusting his eyes for more cold winds slicing at them like a thousands knives, Kai peered within the fog and there seated a little ways in front of him was a figure covered by shadows. However, as he stepped closer, Kai realized it was the Princess Tanya. She was exactly how Prince Tala described her, beautiful and radiant. Long midnight black swept around, like nighttime waterfall, her lithe pale and very feminine body. Kai couldn't see her eyes but he knew this was the girl.

He continued to step forward until he was standing directly in front of the girl, looking down at her. Her head was bowed, eyes closed. Obviously, she didn't hear Kai approach. As he reached to grab her hand, a low almost dangerous voice spoke from her mouth, as if warning him.

"Don't come any closer!"

That stilled Kai's hand for a moment, but it only annoyed him more when the voice spoke again with a smooth wave.

"Who are you? I demand to know and how you made it through the barrier!"

Kai growled, his patience becoming tested as he tried to pull the girl by the hand, but to no avail.

"I cannot be moved, only by my one true love!"

Kai had lost all patience with the girl, and with one swift motion he picked up the princess and threw her over his right shoulder and started to run out of the fog. Tanya all the while was shocked by this sudden change and started to thrash against the boy's strong grip, however, froze as soon as she saw she was on the outside of the frozen barrier.

'_But how could I pass through a wall? Who is this boy?'_

Kai pauses for a minute, as he catches his breath as he reached the top of the steps of which he descended a few moments prior. The princess, still over his shoulder, seemed to have calmed down a little. There was moment of silence. Even though she so light that if felt like Kai was carrying nothing at all, he still set Tanya down on her feet in front of him. It was still very dark within the cave that neither of them could see each other's faces. Tanya decided to make the first move.

"You are truly a brave knight. You have faced many perils to rescue me. If I may be so honored to have your name good knight?"

Kai eyed the princess in the darkness, then turning away on his heel, he growled lowly, "Kai".

Tanya just pretended to ignore the boy's terse answer and continued. "Sir Kai, you are certainly unique in your ways, usually one would sweep me off my feet, more gracefully, and down a rope onto his valiant steed."

Kai turned back to look at the princess at her words, with eyes not of a blood thirsty phoenix but a boy who was saying this girl is crazy! "You've had a lot of time to plan this haven't you?"

Tanya simply smiled and giggled softly. She was about to answer the boy once again when two loud roars echoed through the walls and into the twos ears, startling Kai and Tanya, making them look up eyes in wonder of what could make such awesome sounds. However, Kai had the sneaking suspicion it was a certain dark blue-haired idiot and a dragon.

"Close your eyes!" Kai ordered Tanya quickly, with a red glow burning in his eyes.

"What?" The princess asked in return.

"Just do it!" Kai yelled out in frustration. With his eyes glowing a fierce blood red, he grabbed Tanya by the shoulders and turned her around pushing her forward. When Kai knew Tanya wasn't looking, he released Dranzer.

With a shrill cry and a sudden gasp from the princess, Tanya soon found herself clinging for dear life on the back of a blood red phoenix. She was confused, Tanya had never seen this creature or this boy before in her life, but she felt so comfortable to be near them. Dranzer also had to wonder; why did it feel so comfortable with this human girl by his side.

The mighty bird flew as fast as it could through the dark, dank tunnels of the mysterious cave, while dodging random debris of rocks and carved stone falling simultaneously around the two. The princess still clasped tightly to the mythical bird's red feathers. Somehow unknowingly, she knew exactly where and how to sit on his back without irritating Dranzer.

If not sooner than later, Dranzer could now see a faint light of the entrance of the tunnel coming up fast. However, more debris was falling even faster.

Just then on the left side of the tunnel, nearly 20 feet ahead of the previous two. The wall began to break away and violently shake like a 4.0 earthquake. When it finally crumbled and fell there in its place stood two figures; two large white cats, a tiger and leopard. Dranzer continued to fly straight passed them, nearly pushing them away. However, just as the red phoenix passed; the two cats flipped up in the air. A moment later Rei and Laura sat on either side of the princess; also clutching Dranzer's feathered back.

Just as the stone walls shook, the phoenix flapped his mighty wings faster with each tremor. Finally the bird's enormous mass gliding to the opening of the cave and hit once again by the steam layered fog that rose from the water surrounding the entrance.

The princess' eyes widened as she gazed at the entrance knowing full well she would not be able to leave the cave. Tanya closed her blue eyes and prepared herself ready to awaken once again from a hopeful dream.

Darkness. It can be so cold and selfish. It keeps one away from the pure light, surrounding one within its own grasp; not sharing; uncaring of one's feelings and emotions. Their gaze is drained of your life fluid, thus making the very soul becomes empty and devoid of life. And then what was once human, young and compassionate, would be no more than a mere empty shell; a reflection of the darkness. It can never die once it makes root in a human heart.

Tanya could only see blackness in her gaze. She couldn't open her eyes; she didn't want to open them again. The cold darkness had become comforting over the years. Her whole body and soul became immersed in its cloud of silence. It soon became her thoughts; her very heart.

Light, however, is very powerful. Like a fire that burns the air from a smoking volcano, giving a second chance at life to all that its flames touch.

Sunlight soon casts its bright rays upon the sapphire gems. Tanya slowly opened her eyes only to find herself on the dry shore. Her body lay flat with her arm outstretched and her fingers barely brushing the surface water of the river.

Realizing she was not back in the cave, Tanya bolted upright in shock and surprise. Blue eyes looked around at their owner's new surroundings as Tanya tried to remember what had happened to her to get her here.

Nearby were four bodies lying on the ground in the middle of a clearing of evergreen trees. Behind her a few feet away lay a boy and girl nestled together among some fallen leaves and forest debris, underneath a large old oak tree. The two looked so much like a pair little kittens. Her gaze fell to another young soul; a boy with thick sunflower gold hair, his body halfway on land and half in stream, looking as if he had just washed shore.

Further away, in a darker corner of the clearing, resting peacefully against the thick trunk of an evergreen tree. He was a young boy, maybe about Tanya's own age. His unusual pale skin complimented the long light blue hair very well. Tanya couldn't help but blush at the sight of him. He looked very handsome, like a noble prince.

'Now is not the time for childish fantasies.' Tanya thought, 'I have to find out where I am, and who it was that saved me. But first...where am I?'

So lost in her thoughts, Tanya didn't notice someone coming from behind the trees. The slightest noise of twig snapping was all she could take.

"Waugh!"

/to be continued…/

Sorry this is late…and I'm sorry for the cliffhanger…hopefully I can have something more updated really soon just try to bear with me.

Oh, and if anyone has a suggestion for a certain scene for their character to be in (ex. scene btwn Tala and Hiromi something like that) or about what they want to see happen to them I will see what I can do. Thank you and again I'm working on this the best I can.

Danica Loy (formerly White Spirit Angel)


	8. Chapter 7: Moonlit Secrets

Humans and Beasts

Chapter 7: _Moonlit Secrets_

It was near midday, as the dark cloaked figure quietly ascended the narrow stairwell of a tall tower at the north end of kingdom. The tower was isolated from everything, for it held a secret; which was why the young man was here.

Beneath the cloak, the royal prince Tala concealed his identity as well a small tray with a variety of food and a couple of water flasks. Who were these items for? What kind of secret did this old abandoned tower hold in its darkness?

Upon reaching a wide hand-carved mahogany door covered with a dusting of cobwebs, Tala pushed gently against the unlocked door, letting it glide slowly open allowing him entry. Within was a small circular room, on the left side was a large canopy bed covered in light blue silk sheets that reminded one of the calm ocean in the morning dawn. It looked like no one had slept in it for many months, as was the bed was neatly made with no ripples found anywhere. The old stone gray walls were surrounded by royal blue tapestries flowing over the walls and ceiling, making it seem as if the young man had walked into a dream.

Tala turned silently towards a small wooden writing desk, and set down the tray next to another, seemingly untouched, still full of food except for two water flasks that lay overturned; empty. Tala lowered his head and sighed, shaking his head slowly.

The young prince then walked over towards the canopy bed and leaned gently back up into one of the end posts, arms crossed. Cold blue eyes remained frozen on the lone window, where there on the stone sill sat a figure with longing eyes staring outward across the entire land. Light blue hair came down sweeping past the one's shoulders, looking like it had not seen a comb in such a long time.

The peaceful silence was soon broken as Tala made himself known. "You know, one could die if one doesn't eat." Silence flooded the air again until a soft melodic voice chimed in. "One can survive longer on water; at least you bring up plenty of that; I appreciate it brother." Silence fell for but a moment until the boy spoke again, "Tala you cannot keep coming up here day after day. Grandfather will eventually discover us and you have a kingdom to govern." His voice was tired and drawn out.

The young prince silently stepped forward till he was just behind the young boy on the sill, and protectively draped his arms around the boy's shoulders pulling the boy slightly backwards. He whispered softly against the other's silken blue hair, almost pleadingly. "…Luke, why can't you just reveal yourself? The throne is rightfully yours, my brother."

Reluctantly pulling his gaze from the scenery before him, the boy lowered his somber red eyes, as he tried to pull away from the other's embrace. "You know that is not true; I am not the oldest, therefore not entitled to the throne."

"Neither am I, but you're only younger by five minutes." Mostly to himself, Tala breathed out exasperated.

"That doesn't matter, Tala!!" Luke shouted, his normally soothing melodic voice replaced by a booming roar that could cause an eruption from the Fiery Mountains. However, it was short-lived until the boy's ruby eyes filled with tears, and Luke began to slump off the ledge and to the floor. His legs were unable to support him.

Cold tears fell against his cloak, soaking through to his skin, as Tala felt his timid and fragile brother slip through his arms and quickly knelt down to catch him again. Ever since childhood he had always felt a need to protect Luke, although the blue haired boy was older. There the two brothers stayed for a time on the cold stone grey floor.

"I was never meant to rule the kingdom, Tala…I don't want…I can't…" Luke finally said, as he choked back another sob. "You and brother were the ones. You were ready to take father's throne when the time came. I was the one always trying to just keep up. I'm not a fighter or am I strong."

Tala then broke in, "In other words, you were just like mother," He bowed his head moment over Luke's shoulder and hugged his brother tighter in reverence of his mother's memory. "You definitely got her looks not to mention her beliefs of pacifism."

Feeling the flow of tears beginning to lessen, Tala knew that Luke had once again cried himself to sleep as he did so many times in the past. Ever so carefully, the red head scooped each of his arms under the boy's back and legs, and quietly carried the little prince to the bed. Stroking a few wild bangs from Luke's face, Tala turned to leave.

Just as he pulled the door quietly shut. The prince leaned his back up against the door, and unsure if Luke could hear, he whispered as if his brother were on the other side, but mostly saying it to assure himself. "You have no need to be scared. Grandfather won't find our secret, and I promise we will find him Luke one day; trust me."

Tala pulled the dark hood over his head and started to descend the narrow stairwell. Suddenly, something in the back of his mind stopped his movements. Eyes widened when his thoughts flew back to the young man from earlier, with the Phoenix Spirit. "It couldn't be…Kai?"

"Watch it! Ouch! You could really hurt someone!"

Four pairs of eyes were suddenly jolted from their sleep at the sound of cries of pain and deafening pleas to stop. As they all looked up, what was seen made all of them gasp. There was Tyson on the ground, pinned at the throat by a long spear-like stick. Standing over him was a girl with long flowing midnight black hair, the glare in her sapphire eyes made her seem as dangerous as she was breathtaking.

(Flashback)

When Tanya had heard the sudden snap of a twig behind her, an instinct took over her body and with her foot, she flipped up a discarded branch, twirled it above her head twice at the same time as turning her body to kick her intruder hard in the stomach. Her eyes suddenly began to glow a mysterious white light

(End Flashback)

"Tyson! Where have you been?" Max shouted, as he rushed over to the boy on the ground, helping him to stand.

That shout had brought Tanya back to the visions of reality, and returned her eyes to their normal calm sea blue state. The sapphire gaze looked around taking in her surroundings once again. Suddenly the branch, which was still tightly gasped in her hand, was removed and a tentative hand placed on her shoulder.

The black haired girl turned quickly, slightly startled, but relaxed when she saw that it was the girl sleeping earlier next to the boy, as they lay like kittens.

"It's all right, we do not want any trouble," the blonde girl smiled kindly, silver eyes sparkling openly, "Tyson meant no harm I assure you, besides we, well mostly Kai, are the ones who rescued you from the cave." As she finished, Laura noticed the black haired girl had her arms folded firmly across her chest, glaring intently over her shoulder at the previously fallen boy, "He should know it is very rude to approach upon someone unannounced." Tanya spoke very haughtily.

She then looked back surprised at the other girl, as she didn't realize the other was speaking, "Forgive me, I'm sure you all are very kind. My name is Tanya Kimura. It is a pleasure to meet you." Tanya bowed her head politely, black hair falling like a black waterfall over her shoulders. Laura in return bowed her own blonde head, "My name is Laura. My feelings are mutual, thank you."

Inwardly, Laura knew there was something different about this young girl, this princess. However, when she went to search the girl's mysterious eyes, she only found the deep pools of sapphire, the small white twinkle had long ago faded beneath its dark depths. However, she was sure she had seen them glow a dangerous white light earlier as her body shifted to be offensive. Laura was more and more intrigued and determined to find the buried secret of this princess.

"I know I'm certainly impressed. The way you are able to defend yourself. That's good to know; especially in these times."

The calm voice came up from behind Laura, breaking the girls' conversation. Laura recognized it immediately as Rei, and abruptly turned to face. She was about to say something when he caught a small yawn escaping from his mouth and slightly disgruntled look on his face, telling everyone that he was still in need of a cat nap. However, another voice was raised in frustration startling Rei again from his sleepy state.

"Why are you all complimenting her?! Don't you realize that she could have killed me!?" It was Tyson, who had pushed himself away from Max's support.

"That is what you get for flirting instead of staying with your group." A cold gruff voice said quietly from the shadows of the trees; each word dripping with sarcasm. The words made Tyson fume beet red with anger and embarrassment. "I was not flirting!" His face got even redder. "The dragon attacked me and Max first. I was just defending myself. She challenged me!"

"Whatever." Kai scoffed as he pushed his back off a tree trunk, which he slumbered peacefully under earlier, "Let's go, we're leaving now." He said sternly as he stalked away from the group and down the beaten dusty path. As the others began to follow, Tanya was at a loss what to think. Obviously, the brave young knight, who rescued her, was among this mismatched group, but she didn't know who it was. Miss. Laura said his name was Kai, but she didn't know which boy it was. It was too dark inside the cave. Reluctantly, she looked around realizing standing still was not giving her any answers, so she rushed to catch up with the others.

After a while, Tanya glanced outward toward the horizon in the west and gasped. The sun was already setting beneath the horizon. The raven-haired girl then hurried to match paces with the stoic blue haired boy, before clearing her throat.

"Excuse me, but it appears to be getting very late, perhaps we should find shelter, before it gets too dark and we all get too tired to continue our journey."

Tanya was trying to be kind and patient with the young man, but that was quickly wearing thin and frustration took over, as the boy gave her the cold shoulder; ignoring her completely. The princess decided to put her foot down.

"Excuse me! It is polite for a gentleman to least acknowledge a lady when she is speaking to him and trying to give him some friendly advice. You just don't ignore someone; it is terribly rude and insulting. Didn't your parents ever teach you any manners?" Tanya continued to lecture in a political tone. Still the blue haired boy just kept his eyes and ears closed to all of her, completely missing the white spark glimmering dangerously in her sapphire eyes.

Kai, within the back of his mind, did hear the princess's words. He wanted to answer her. She had no idea how much he wanted a mother who told him how to behave, but he grew up his whole life with the stubborn bastard that is the phoenix. At that moment, Kai felt as if someone had slapped him hard on the back of his head. Dranzer always had a way of telling Kai exactly what he thought and/or wanted.

Meanwhile, Laura saw and listened silently to the conversation. Her silver eyes then caught the glimmer in the princess's eyes and it heightened her curiosity. With a quick thought, the young cat girl tore herself away from Rei's side and rushed over to place a comforting arm around Tanya's shoulders.

The slight force pushed against his side. It made Kai finally open his eyes to take in his surroundings. His vision focused on the scene before him and did a double glance. Just behind Laura was a girl that surpassed the term beauty in all meanings of the word. There was no doubt this was the princess he rescued, though it was dark and he couldn't see a thing before. She not only looked primped and proper, carried herself exceedingly well, but also spoke with a voice full of authority. Frankly, it was annoying but when he saw the princess for the first time standing over the trembling Blue Dragon holder, there was in that moment something that made her endurable, and somewhat endearing.

Clearing her throat in order to release the silent tension she felt building, Laura decidedly broke the ice. "Miss Tanya is right, Kai. Tyson must be fatigued not to mention we've all had a long and trying day, what with escaping from that cave. We are all undoubtedly tired." As she said this, silver eyes glanced over to Rei, who at that moment let out a yawn. Though he had caught her quick gaze only to lock silver with gold; in the next instant they tore away with a light blush shading their cheeks.

Kai, about to protest, looked around seeing that he was outvoted. Laura and Rei were already occupied. Tyson and Max had both slumped down, backs together, on top of a pair of large rocks; thankful for the sudden stop. As for the princess, there was just something about her as he just couldn't refuse, or that the Phoenix Dranzer couldn't refuse. So, unconsciously, he side-stepped off the gravel path, and the group involuntarily following their reclusive leader. Jumping on a few stones across a sparkling blue creek, they soon entered a large clearing just outside the forest's edge. It was perched out on a short cliff (but it was a long jump). Next to where they came out was an enormous opening of a stone cavern. The inside seemed to be large enough for the gigantic form of the Fire Phoenix, himself. Kai was completely baffled at finding this place, he had no clue that this place was here! Sometimes, Dranzer just took over the young boy's movements, and led Kai to a place where he didn't know how to get home from. That was the main reason how he learned to trust the vicious bird of legend. But still why would Dranzer know about this particular place?

Meanwhile, Tanya watched anxiously at the quickly setting golden sun go hurriedly under the horizon, as the others, who approved of the site, started setting up a small fire and gathered food, such as berries from the bushes and fish from the stream. However, the young princess was growing impatient, fast. Things needed to move faster if her secret was going to be kept safe. Dashing over to a nearby wide tree and pulling as hard as she could, the cracking of bark made the other's heads turn, just in time to see Princess Tanya circling the tree, peeling off the thick layer of rough bark as if it were a label on a soup can. When she finished, she held up her product making sure it was the right size then her gaze lifted to the others and stared feigning her innocence, "What? It's a door, for the shelter. And now, dear gentlemen, Miss Laura," Tanya tone changed profusely to proud with the utmost respect, "I bid all of thee goodnight."

Without another word spoken or breath taken, the tree bark door was secured against the front of the cave opening so no one could see inside to its dark cavern depths. Kai, as he watched the princess disappear, just turned with a huff, "Girls; how pathetic," and went to dangle his legs leisurely over the edge of the cliff as red eyes gazed out at the pink and orange horizon.

That night as the inseparable duo, Tyson and Max, lay out under the night sky, busily counting and connecting the stars into various sorts of animals and people. Laura, however, busy she, along with Rei, was to keep the small fire ablaze. She could not help but glance back toward the cave. Silver eyes quietly surveyed her surroundings before standing. She run her fingers over Rei's black bangs brushing them out his drooping tired eyes. He pulled up his knees to his chest, and laid his head down. He looked like a sweet sleeping cat, with his long hair curling around his body like a black blanket. Laura smiled. Quietly, the girl stood and tip-toed deeper inside the darkening cavern.

Laura had to marvel at the sheer depth of the cave. Who ever made this, craved solitary and privacy, and they wanted this cave to be big enough for two, like a honeymoon suite, for a cave troll.

"Miss Tanya, are you in here?" Laura called out in a whisper. Recently she had been hearing cries echoing off the damp, mold-covered walls, the wind had picked up and Laura thought to change forms to repel the rough wind with her larger body. However something about this wind did not seem natural. As if it was created by some great force, angry yet sad at the same time. Obviously someone didn't want her here, but the young leopard girl was on a mission. There was something about this princess, and nothing was going to stop Laura from finding out what that was.

Suddenly, her silver eyes and mouth flew open in silent shock. There just as she turned to a bend in the cave, her silver eyes widened in surprise. The cave was filled with treasures, jewels, any shiny thing one could imagine, right down to scraps of tin foil. The cavern would've been as dark as an Egyptian tomb, if not that the sparkled treasure illuminated the room like a crystal chamber. But what caught Laura's eyes were not the jewels or the sparkled treasures. An enormous and beautiful phoenix stood in the middle of the cavern. It was a majestic creature ruffled with smooth white feathers caressing its body like a layer of freshly fallen snow.

Laura made a cautious step forward, trying not to startle the great creature; however her back foot brushed against crystal chandelier. It lay in a mess broken crystal cluttered together. The clear shards clinked echoing off the tall stone walls. The white phoenix, hearing this lifted its head, turning white glowing eyes toward the noise locking with silver eyes. "You shouldn't be here. Get out." Phoenix growled warningly. But Laura stood firm, too stubborn to move for she wanted answers. "Please. I was looking a girl, a princess, with long black hair."

"Leave now!" The phoenix turned away, ignoring the girl. But Laura wasn't one to just walk away from anything. "Please, I know I saw Miss Tanya come this way. Just tell me where she is hiding and I'll leave you be." When the white phoenix did not answer her, turning a deaf ear to her; Laura, using her leopard speed, raced around to face the giant creature. "I will fight you for the truth; I'm not afraid to attack." Just then, the serious gaze in her silver eyes, which usually made her such a formidable opponent, disappeared as she caught the white flashing glow of the phoenix's eyes. Laura remembered! Miss Tanya showed the same look before! Could that mean…?

"Miss Tanya, is that you?" The Phoenix jerked its head up, and stared down at Laura. Seeing as she now had the creature's attention, she continued, "Phoenix, I just need to speak with Miss Tanya. If you could transform I won't have to shout like this." Just then, two crystal tears fell from the phoenix's eyes.

"I cannot; for I am not like the rest of you." The white phoenix cawed sorrowfully.

Laura didn't understand and asked, "What do you mean? The Great Angel all gave us beasts within our souls, but we are still human."

The phoenix shook its head, "No, you don't understand. It is true that I was once a beast, able to soar the skies free, but I was captured by the humans and tamed by their words and actions."

"So, the humans all those years ago treated you as a pet--"

"An ornament! A prize figure, but when they tried to protect me, they failed."

"But the ancestors believed in the Great Angel, surely, they would have asked for her help to save you."

Phoenix bowed head, averting her eyes, "The Great Angel did use her magic but I was killed before she finished her spell."

Laura was perplexed, but even more interested now, "But you're here and alive, what went wrong?"

"I was killed and the Great Angel gave my spirit a new body, but this body was not complete. The girl you see in the day is not like you. She is not born of the earth so she is not human."

Laura slowly put the pieces together, "Are you saying the Great Angel created Miss Tanya?"

"And the only way for the girl Tanya to be fully human is to receive pure love's kiss. If she does not, we will remain like this. She is in control during the day, while I will only appear at night."

Laura could hear the sincerity in the bird's murmured caw, and could see that this beast wanted happiness for her other self, while also striving for her own freedom. However, she had been confined and alone for so long without the presence of her own kind. Laura wanted to help, but how? Sitting cross-legged on a large stone treasure chest, Laura and the Phoenix pondered their options into the wee hours of the night.

"Are you sure it must be a prince that Tanya must kiss?" Laura said looking up from her hand as it rested under her chin.

The phoenix shrugged, "According to the words of the Great Angel, 'his kiss must be from one who is noble and good, and must complete the bond, two made one.'

Laura sighed, Molly and Rei always told her she was so good at solving riddles, but…wait! Silver eyes snapped open. "Maybe that's it. Tanya must find the one person who makes you both happy."

The phoenix huffed, "How could I ever be happy with an ordinary human?"

Yawning aloud, Laura stood and stretched. "Well, maybe you should give us humans a try, after all, when Tanya gets her kiss you're going to be just like us. Now, excuse me, I have to check the fire and we all need rest for the morning walk." Laura left the darkness of the cave, coming to the dimming light of the campfire, and finding everything exactly how she remembered everything Rei curled up next to the fire, Tyson and Max sprawled a top one another, and finally Kai still sat on the edge of the cliff, his head bowed, chin touching his chest, seemingly sound asleep.

Laura sighed as she took her original seat next to Rei. "This could be an exhausting journey. Two phoenixes to deal now…" Just as she laid herself into a comfortable position, head leaning against a log, her head shot up. "I wonder…no…those two would hate each other. It would never work." Laura laid her head back down watching the last embers die away as her body and mind slip into her own dream.

TBC

Okay! I'm finally getting back into the swing of this story. Yea Me! I hope to have more chapters by this summer! I'm sorry I've made you all wait so long! Like I said, I hope to get writing more this summer! Wow! I just looked! 8 whole pages of me typing...woah!


	9. Chapter 8: The Cost of Freedom

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of the Beyblade characters within this story; neither do I claim Hiromi or Krystal Greer. I do claim Tanya, Laura, Kira, Luke, and any other miscellaneous characters in this story. I do claim the story, though I give my eternal thanks to Pixar for making the original Shrek. It has been my greatest inspiration for this story.

**Humans and Beasts**

**Chapter 8**: _The Cost of Freedom; Kira's Story_

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was just peeking above the distant horizon, touching the clear sky, making it glow a brilliant golden red. The rays reflected within deep blue eyes as cautious footsteps wandered from the shadows of the enormous cave. Tanya glanced around and, seeing that everyone was still asleep, saw this as her chance. Quickly, the young princess turned away from the misfit group and disappeared through the trees.

However, her departure did not go without notice within burning dark red eyes. Kai had always been a light sleeper, with his constant dream flashes tormenting him each and every night. As he opened his eyes to stare into the red void of the morning sky, Kai caught sight of the princess's white fabric floating against the wind as it disappeared between the trees. Kai growled, doesn't that female know it is dangerous to run off alone into a place where one does not know what may await them. Feeling Dranzer push against his thoughts, Kai relented and stood up. Seeing the others were still asleep Kai resigned himself to go after the pretty princess. After all, she was the reason he was on this stupid journey in the first place.

Making sure he wouldn't be noticed, Kai cautiously stepped over the brush of the forest floor, ducking beneath the low hung branches. He had to stay silent; to make sure the princess didn't catch on that he was spying on her.

Quietly he stopped to peek from behind a wide sycamore tree. Crimson eyes watched the princess meander into a clearing. A river ran swiftly along next to the bank. He watched her as she knelt down, slipping her slender hands into the water. She cupped a handful and brought it up to splash her face. Kai couldn't help but admit to himself that Tanya was indeed beautiful. He noticed his body itched to take a step toward her, but his rational mind drew away quickly, pushed his back against the tree. What was he thinking? It, they, could never be together! His hands gripped his blue hair. _'Just forget her! Soon this will be over, and she won't even remember you. She'll be happy. That's all that matters, right?'_

Suddenly, a startled scream broke Kai from his thoughts. The boy bolted to his feet and raced toward the source.

Tanya had just cupped her hands once more full of water when she did a double take at the river's surface. It looked as if a pair of eyes was peering at her from beneath the water. Shaking her head, as if it was just her mind playing tricks on her, Tanya ignored it. However, just as she opened her eyes again, a creature jumped out of the water startling the young princess. Unprepared for such a surprise, Tanya let out a gasping scream as she fell backward.

The scream echoed through the branches and off the trees, reaching the ears of one group just waking up to the bright morning sun. Thinking of the trouble they rushed toward the source. Rei and Laura appeared through the brush looking at Tanya on the ground, with Kai kneeling behind her, his hands taking her shoulders, helping her to her feet.

There in the shallow bank of the river was a petite young girl. Her golden blonde hair was soaked as it matted to her lightly tanned skin and her summer green dress with straps that easily slipped off her shoulders. Along with her shining sea green eyes, she laughed as she splashed around in the water

"That was so much fun! Let's do it again!"

The four stared at the girl, wondering if they should try and help the water sprite or just try and ignore her. Their answer was supplied when…

"Kira!"

Max had just stumbled through the brush just behind Laura and Rei, and looked up his baby blue eyes and freckled face bursting with shock. Tears were welling up as he pushed his way between Laura and Rei and practically threw himself at the girl. Both of them in the end were completely drenched. "Hey, Maxie!" Kira opened her eyes, still laughing, and hugged her friend back.

"Uh…Max? May we ask who your friend is?" Rei asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

Max meanwhile, after pulling himself away from Kira, stood up to shake the excess water from his damp his thick hair, before reaching to help Kira, who was still occupied by a fit of giggles, out of the water. Before Max could answer Rei, Kira beat him to it, giving them all a giggly smile. "Maxie and I grew up together since we were really little! I'm Kira, in case you don't already know that!"

"Kira, what are you doing here? We were all worried that you were captured or something!" Max asked, as he rung his damp clothing somewhat dry. Hopefully, once the sun gets higher in the sky, its natural heat will dry them more.

Kira grinned, raising her head proudly, "Maxie, you should know that I can never be captured. I can get out of any trap, escape any prison, and unlock any door!"

"Her father was the town locksmith…" Maxie whispered to Rei, who had come to help Max out of the water, while Laura did the same with Kira.

"So where are you living now?" Tanya asked, succumbing to curiosity, and though unconscious, her hand was unwilling to let go of Kai's hand.

"I can show you!" Kira raised her hand as if wanted to be picked to be on the team. "Follow me!" Everyone looked at Max with uncertainty, who returned it with a small smile. "Don't worry guys. We can trust her." However, just before they started walking, a rustling came from the brush behind them.

"Hey…where is everyone going?" They all whipped around to see Tyson pushing a low hanging branch at the same time rubbing the remaining sleep from his eyes. "Can't we at have breakfast first?" A loud groan from his stomach made everyone roll their eyes, while Kira tried to hold back a giggle (but failed).

"Not to worry everyone! Once we get to grandmother's home, we can all relax and then have more fun!"

So the group resigned to follow Kira as the spirited girl strolled down the bank of the river. Skipping from stone to stone in the river, but also made splashes. At times, not only did she get herself wet, but also everyone else. Kai walked a few steps behind the group, and thus was only one not splashed. Dranzer never did like getting wet.

1 Soon they stopped just before an old stone bridge, and just beyond the river was a simple and seemingly peaceful village running along the river. The path was paved with cobblestone. Humans bustled around the main square marketplace. They were about to cross the bridge when it was Kira who stopped abruptly. "If all of you do have beasts within," Her tone turning low and serious, "I would advise you not to make eye contact."

Kira threw a knowing look of green eyes over her shoulder at the group. They knew she had to be careful living here; if she was careless she would risk being discovered that she too possessed a beast's spirit.

The group strolled through the crowds. It was also obvious Kira was holding herself back. Her eyes darted into the windows where numerous numbers of fresh pies and breads baked and cooled, releasing their tantalizing aroma into the air. Max also had his hands full, holding the end of Tyson's collar, making sure he didn't run off to try and stuff his face.

Kira turned another corner and stopped. They stood on a small street lined with a few brownstone houses, with front porches having about 5 or 6 steps. Kira practically bolted off toward the second one on the left, up the steps, and through the door. The others ran after her. They found her in the kitchen, next to the entryway. It was separated by a long bar-like table.

"Kira, did you have fun in town today?" The elderly woman, whose graying brown hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, stood in front of the oven. Kira was on the other side of the island counter-top that sat between the two. "Grandmother, you knew it was me again!" Kira clapped her hands excitedly. The older woman chuckled, "Of course, your light footsteps and cheerful voice could never be duplicated. By the way dear, have you seen the timer? It's not where I remember." Kira looked around a moment and smiled, "It's next to the plates in that open cupboard."

Grandmother shook her head and walked over to the bar table, where above with a row of cabinets. As she reached for the timer, her hands stopped. "Kira did you bring friends over?" Her smile returned, "How delightful! Why don't all you come out the doorway and sit down and make yourselves comfortable. I'll bring you some snacks and tea. Kira, be a kind hostess would you dear?"

Kira nodded her head, and motioned for everyone to come in.

"Kira," Max whispered aloud, who sat next to Kira on the thick fur rug between the fireplace and the windowed door leading to the porch, "What's going on? You don't have a grandmother."

Kira looked around at everyone's curious expression, except for Tyson who was gobbling down a third tray of grandmother's sweet buns. A little ashamed, she lowered her head. "Okay, so she isn't my real grandmother, but she lets me call her that. She was the one who found me after I escaped from the royal guards." Sensing the tensed silence, she continued, "The brigade was just crossing a bridge, I don't remember which one, but I kicked them a few times, and they were in pain long enough for me to escape, and the only way was to jump, so Tasi and I merged. However, I didn't realize the tide was out and I hit my head on the rocky bottom and blacked out. I don't how long I was out for or how far down I floated, but grandmother says she found me sleeping on the shore bank just outside the village. She took care of me, and I've been grateful to her ever since. That's why I've decided to make my new home here. I can go where I please, and Tasi can play in the river anytime she wants to!"

"Excuse me, but Tasi?" Tanya asked quietly, from seat on the sofa, in front of the fireplace.

"Oh that's right! Tasi is a dolphin spirit! We're best friends!"

'_There was that phrase again. How can two different species, who are so close to each other, ever be friends?'_ Kai's head was started to hurt again. There were just too many questions plaguing his mind. He needed to air, or so he thought. Setting his teacup down on the coffee table, Kai abruptly he stood up from the sofa, where he sat on the opposite side of the princess, and walked to the window door, opened it and shut it leaving him in silence and privacy. The silent loner left without much notice, except for the curious sapphire gaze.

"Kira, it's been so long. Mom and everyone back home are worried." Max broke in to everyone's conversations, "I mean why don't come back home?"

Kira went quiet, "I can't."

"Why not?" Rei asked tentatively.

Kira shifted her gaze uneasily around at everyone, but seeing the curiosity, she couldn't refuse, and so she began her tale.

_It was already midday by the time, Kira and Grandmother made to the main square of the market. As usual it was bursting with excitement. Entertainers juggled, others sang danced to bubbly music that filled the air and had onlookers stopping to clap and occasionally toss a few bits of spare change into the hats or bag that lay at the entertainers' feet._

"_Hey Kira, Show everyone what you can do!" One kid shouted out over the crowd. Kira looked over at grandmother behind her seeing that she was occupied talking to the butcher in the meat shop window. Smiling eager to have fun, Kira dug into the bag she carried on her shoulder. No sooner had a crowd encircled her as she laughed, juggling a six loaves of bread, over her head, under her leg, and even around her waist. The kid, who had shouted earlier, took out a huge knife. "Kira; heads up!"_

_Grandmother had just thanked Mr. Sasami, but didn't see Kira at first, only the knife thrown straight at her. She rushed forward and pushed Kira out the way, just in time as the knife cut right across the bridge of her nose, taking away her sight. She screamed, startled and fell back._

_Startled as well, Kira dropped the loaves as she was pushed to the ground. She glanced behind her and was in shocked silence. Kira felt as if life froze around her, as she watched the grown-ups rush to help Grandmother. However, the elder woman just sat up and smiled in Kira's direction. Kira couldn't tear her gaze from the blood that streamed down Grandmother's cheeks._

"_Kira dear, are you all right?"_

_The words echoed through Kira's head. She was supposed to protect Grandmother, until she left this town, but Grandmother protected her. _

"I feel guilty. I still hear her voice, those words, in my head. She kept telling me that I was the daughter she never had, and that she loved me. I couldn't leave, no matter how many times I tried."

"But from the sound of it, it was only an accident—" Laura started, but bit her lip as Rei touched her arm to stop her.

"Kira, dear," Grandmother called from the kitchen, "Do you mind terribly going to the market to pick up a few things?"

Emerald eyes were again curious now. "But Grandmother; you and I got so much this morning!" Kira complained.

"I know Kira dear, but for some strange reason, the pantry is almost empty."

At that moment, a loud burp made everyone's heads turn as Tyson walked into the living room, rubbing his belly in satisfaction. He looked up and immediately paralyzed by the room filled with death glares. (Luckily, Kai wasn't there. It probably would have killed him.)

"Ma'am, we all would be happy to help, Kira. With all of us, the work would go faster." Laura volunteered, standing from her seat. Kira clapped her hands and grinned, as she saw everyone following suit. "Grandmother! We shouldn't be too long!"

"Be safe all of you! Hurry home."

With Max and Rei pulling Tyson by the arms toward the door, the group left with Kira, who took a list and some money from grandmother. However, not everyone left.

Princess Tanya stood in the doorway between the entryway and the living room. True; she wanted to help, but her thoughts and gaze kept going back to the porch where Kai stood. Thinking back, she realized she was rude to him. Tanya didn't know anything about Kai. After all, he did rescue her. Maybe he was the one. She could at least give him a chance.

Tanya smiled, as her petite steps carried her to the door. She slid it open and quietly went over to lean on railing, standing next to him. It looked as if he was asleep. He looked peaceful.

>> >> TBC >> \

Thank you for those few but faithful reviews, I do appreciate them. They are always a good motivator for me to write more and quicker.

_Danica Loy_


	10. Chapter 9: Reoccurring Dream

I would like to dedicate this chapter to my only reviewer as of recently. Thank you, **Kara**; your comments have been a great inspiration to my writing.

**Humans and Beasts**

Chapter 9: _Reoccurring Dream_

_He stood in a beautiful orchard, his wild blue hair blowing against a peaceful breeze. Stretching for miles farther than the eye can see. Fruitful cherry blossom trees surround him. Their white blossoms fall like snow to the ground, scattering at his feet._

_His red eyes widen in surprise as he sees a beautiful woman appear in front of him. He could not see her face, for it was obscured by the branches and the light from around them. Suddenly, the light gotten brighter, and everything around him vanished. All that remained was the woman, face still unseen, surrounded by three cherry blossom trees. He was startled when one tree suddenly burst and was set ablaze. Each branch being engulfed, burning the once white petals to black ash. _

_As he stared at the burning tree, the second tree crackled making him turn to see it too being engulfed, this time by blue flames. However, the fire was dull, barely reaching beyond the trunk. It was as if both the fire and the tree were slowly dying, holding onto a last dwindling hope._

_Just then, the third tree erupted, only this time its leaves had begun to freeze, quickly it spread to the branches, than the trunk and down to its roots. Icicles dripped off from the petals like crystalline stalactites._

_Red eyes turned back to the woman only to see her standing among the trees a warm, loving smile on her face. Her hand stretched out to him. Her ice blue eyes twinkled. Red eyes widened. He knew her! Stretching his hand to hers, he reached, wanting to feel the warmth and safety her smile emitted. He stepped forward, coming closer to her until he stood just in front of her. She smiled, though bright light still concealed her features, her crystalline eyes glowed as she held her hand to him. Just as he placed his hand in her palm, two more hands joined his own!_

Tala bolted up in bed, breathing heavily, and eyes wide. Sweat dripped from his skin, soaking the silk sheets. Blue eyes looked up as the double doors to his room quickly glided open and Hiromi rushed in. She leaned over the bed and tentatively touched his shoulder. "Tala, are you alright?"

Ice blue eyes slowly adjusted to the moonlit darkness of his bedroom. His vision soon focused to Hiromi next to him. "What are you doing here?" The tears that fogged his vision also clogged his calm, regal voice; Hiromi could tell he was trying to push them away. The prince always felt he had to act tough.

Hiromi stifled a giggle, "I could hear you. The…walls have ears you know."

Silence followed and quickly enveloped the air. Hiromi gently smoothed her hand across red hair. "You had that dream again, didn't you?" The question was more of a statement and laced with endless concern.

"It's nothing. I'll handle it by myself. Besides it's just stupid dream." Tala turned away from her caress, his heart however, pounded inside his chest.

"Tala, why can't you tell us about the dream? You've been like this every night."

"You said it yourself, Hiromi," His blue eyes still couldn't face her as they stared in his lap. "The walls have ears. I don't want grandfather finding out."

Hiromi could hear the fear in his voice. Gently she placed her hand atop his own and gave it a tender squeeze. She waited in the silence until Tala settled his head back down on the soft silk pillows. Ice blue eyes slowly closed in a heavy slumber. Hiromi slowly stood from the bed, careful as to not wake the prince. Hesitantly, she blushed as she leaned over the bed, and kissed Tala's forehead. "Goodnight, Tala." She whispered before tip-toeing to the door, silently gliding it shut, letting herself out.

"Hiromi," The girl turned to see Krystal Greer appear with a lantern in her hand turning the corner. Her blue hair falling lazily over her shoulders, looking as tired as she felt.

"So was I right? Was the prince having that same dream again?"

Hiromi nodded unsurely, "I suppose, it was the same reaction as always."

Krystal's mouth fell open, "You mean he didn't tell you what the dream was about?" She crossed her arms over her chest and mumbled under her breath, "I thought for sure he would've let something slip to you."

Hiromi turned quickly with a blush, "W-what do you mean by that?"

Krystal just playing glared at her through twinkling dark blue eyes, and gave Hiromi a couple nudges to her shoulder, making the girl blush even more. "All right, come on," Hiromi threw her hands up, urging the other girl to stop as she changed the subject, "We should go, before he finds us wake at this hour."

Krystal relented, "You're right, Lord Voltaire has got his spies everywhere."

With that the girls sprinted off down the hall toward their respected rooms to catch up on their sleep, ready for a new day.

Dark mahogany fluttered open. The noon golden ray reflected within them as they watched the endless horizon, surrounded by lush green forests, and sparse yet prosperous villages. Kai turned his head to side to stare into the cool gaze of sapphires.

Tanya, earlier, had noticed as she stood beside Kai on the railing that a few beads of sweat started to roll down his pale face. Tentatively, her fingers touched his arm like feathers floating brisk warm breeze.

"Do you feel alright? Do you want to sit down?" Tanya offered as she noticed him turn to face her.

Kai didn't say anything. "It's nothing forget it."

"Where are you going?

"If anyone asks; out. I'll be back by morning and then we'll finish this journey." With that Kai slammed the front door closed, leaving Tanya standing in the doorway of the porch.

The princess didn't know what to think. Was this the same gentleman who rescued her? If he was the one, she had to know more about this mysterious Kai, and she wasn't about to just sit by and let herself be handed off like a mere possession. That was not what Tanya wanted. Clenching her fist in a stubborn grip, Tanya stepped forward to follow Kai, whether he liked it or not.

Just before she touched the door handle, another hand, wrinkled and frail from age came down upon her petite shoulder. "If you going out please take this," Tanya turned on her heel only to be face to face with the elder woman. Looking down in her arms, she held a pretty red knitted mantilla [1. "Your skin seems frozen." Warm thin fingers tingled against Tanya's hands, making her shiver as she took the shawl.

The princess gave a polite bow of her head as she saw the old woman do the same, "Thank you ma'am."

"Please, you are friends of Kira, there is no need to be so formal. You may call me grandmother."

Tanya averted her gaze away from grandmother's unfocused eyes. How can one be called a friend, if one is not truthful to those who trust her? Looking down in her arms, Tanya unfolded the warm cloth, laying it across her shoulders and draping the hood over her head. As she looked back up, Tanya saw the grandmother holding out in her hand, a small bag. Tanya was surprised as she heard a few coins jingle inside. The grandmother just smiled, "I just supposed you might get hungry; you seem starved and so skinny."

Blue eyes lit with confusion, "How do you know?" The grandmother just chuckled, "Let's just say that I am able to see things that others cannot. It's nothing special; just call it a gift from the gods for when they took my sight. Now go on and have fun. Just be sure and return this evening, I'll have a dinner prepared for all of you."

Tanya gave grandmother a gracious smile and leaned into her frail arms giving the old woman a kiss before stepping outside and closing the door behind her. She tied the coin pouch to the corded rope belt that looped around her waist.

Tanya through the crowded streets as she tried to find which way Kai went, but ended up getting herself completely lost instead. Merchants shouted back and forth of who could lower their price more in order to get more customers. Mothers with children crying in their arms rushed back and forth from sale to sale, looking for the best bargain. Older men could be seen inside a distant pub near the edge of the small town, drinking and laughing to their heart's content. Suddenly a group of small children, who couldn't have been older than five, rushed past the lost girl, waving their little wooden swords in the air and dressed as cowboys and pirates raced off again disappearing into the crowd. Tanya giggled at this, but curiosity also struck her eye. She watched the humans with longing; trying to understand why they were doing such acts. She didn't know, but she did want to learn. She wanted to be like them.

Tanya had at that moment wandered past a grocery store window, just missing the quick glance of a silver gaze.

Laura did a double-take but shook her thought away. She turned her attention back to the apple in her hand, feeling the red surface with her fingertips. Looking up again, she called out, "Rei," and the raven-haired cat boy with playful golden eyes locked with hers. He deposited the bunch of carrots into the bag on his arm as he made his way over to the girl.

"Laura, are we almost done here?" Rei asked as he suppressed a small yawn.

"I think so," Laura replied looking down, then back up again pushing the apple between the two, "Rei, do you think this is ripe?"

Rei stared at the red fruit quizzically for the longest time, then taking it from Laura's hand; he held it up and opened his mouth. But before he could even breathe on it, it was swiped away. "Rei," Laura scolded him, "What do you think you were doing?!" She dropped the apple into her bag with the rest of the apples she had chosen.

Rei just smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry Laura, I'm just really hungry right now, that's all."

Laura placed her hands to her hips and stood straight as if she was trying to stare down the boy who was three inches taller than her. "I know you are. I am too, but remember why we're here in the first place."

"Right, right, Tyson ate most if not all of it, and Kira's grandmother said when we got back, she would treat us all to a big dinner."

"That's right," Laura sighed as she dropped the apple in with the rest, "Now, is that everything from the list?" She asked Rei.

Rei slipped his hand into fur-skin pouch that was slung over his head. He studied it as Laura peeked around his shoulder.

"Yeah, that's it for our half of the list." Rei answered, "I wonder how the others are doing?"

"Where did Kira say she wanted us to meet?"

"I think…" Rei pondered a moment as he supported his weight on the four bags in his hands, "She said to meet by the Bakery area and we would pay on our way out. I just hope Tyson doesn't delay them with all the free samples."

Laura wanted to smack herself, she didn't realize about the free samples when she suggested that when they split up Kira's group should go to the canned food section, but she could only let out a mumbled groan as she shifted her two bags in her arms, stepping with Rei to meet the others.

Tanya continued to wander around the crowded market. She sighed. It was getting late and she was still nowhere close to finding Kai. He seemed almost impossible to find in this crowd. Just then, a sliver of dark blue hair flashed at a nearby candy stand. Edging closer, a relieved smile came to her face. Finally, there he was. As she watched him, Kai seemed to be staring off into space not really looking at anything, however, just as the merchant turned away to help another valuable customer, Kai swiftly grabbed an two chocolate bars from the stand slipped them into his bag before walking away not a moment later.

Tanya gasped. Why would Kai be stealing? Didn't he know it was wrong? Tanya squeezed past the two elderly gentlemen conversing in front of her, but too many other people were crowded around. So as politely as she could she pardoned herself, and slipped between the two men. She made it to the fruit stand but there was no sign of Kai.

"Excuse me, Miss, can I help you?"

She turned to the seller greeting her with a kind and probably forced smile, he is mostly likely paid to be kind to his customers.

"I'm sorry." She said in a rush. Tanya in flash dropped a few gold coins on the counter and took off in the direction she had seen Kai go earlier. Even though the merchant didn't see Kai do anything, Tanya didn't want to make Kai look like a thief to anyone's eyes especially his own.

The princess pushed her way through the crowd, now she was determined to find Kai and answer her question; why?

Tanya slowed to catch her breath in front of narrow alleyway. It was dark further in and Tanya couldn't tell if someone was there or not. Just then she heard several soft thumps, followed by crying. Afterwards, the little kids she had seen dressed as pirates and cowboys earlier came running out of the alleyway past her. They were sniffling while holding their heads. Curious, Tanya stepped into the shadows of the alley, following the kids' path.

There was Kai! Tanya stood a little ways back not wanting to disturb Kai for he was in a quiet conversation with a little girl. Drooping puppy-like pigtails shook while hands covered her face. She was crying. She looked so small and frightfully pale all over like she could almost glow in the dark. Kai then reached into his bag and gave the girl the two chocolate candies. The little girl sniffled and looked up with big bright blue eyes. She smiled with glee as she gratefully accepted the gift.

Tanya smiled warmly at the exchange. Kai was kind. Though he did not show it in his actions, she could see the glimmer within his dark red eyes as he walked away from the girl and toward the entrance of the alleyway, where Tanya stood, still hidden in the shadows. Kai was generous and noble.

"That was very generous of you, Sir Kai."

Kai mentally slapped himself for not seeing that she had followed him as he jumped hearing her voice come from the darkness. Red glared at the approaching blue gaze, smiling. He let himself get so distracted that he had missed her movements completely. He didn't even hear her footsteps, like she was floating toward him. He had to admit she did carry herself with grace, but no one could be that perfect. Tanya Kimura was a complete mystery to him.

"Whatever." He realized he had been staring and shook his thoughts of her away.

"But do you think that can make up for stealing?"

"What was I supposed to do? I can't make food out of thin air." Kai knew very well stealing was wrong. He would've thought of something to make up for it. He just didn't know what.

"You could've asked." Tanya smirked as she appeared in the light beside Kai, swinging the coin bag between her fingers. Kai looked at the bag with wide eyes. She had paid for him. He would've thought a proper princess would have turned him in. Red eyes gleamed under the sunlight. Now, he was even more determined to unravel Tanya's mysterious air.

"Walk with me, please, Kai?" Tanya held out her hand, just as Kai did when he offered the chocolate to the little girl. Kai just stared at her. No one had asked him anything so casual. They were always afraid to be alone with him because they had looked into his eyes. Could Tanya not see Dranzer's seal? Or has she not even looked? Maybe the latter was for the best. He turned away from the princess, but slowed his first steps.

Tanya took this as 'yes' and smiled. She stepped forward and reached out her hand, slipping it into Kai's swinging them to their sides. She shivered. His hand was so warm. She squeezed lightly against his skin. She didn't realize how cold she was that even the coldest boy could make her feel warm.

Kai nearly jumped as her ice cold fingers brushed his skin. 'She had probably been in that cave too long.' Kai assumed.

Stopping abruptly, Kai turned Tanya to face him once more. He placed his other hand just at her waist, whispered to the breeze, "Don't move." Kai let go of Tanya's hand and held it up, cupping her cheek.

Tanya trembled. It was as if Kai was holding fresh embers in his hand against her skin. She closed her eyes for a long moment, remembering this warmth. It made her feel safe and wanted. She wanted more. Blue eyes fluttered open only to stare into deep red eyes. Though he was cold on the outside, this young noble boy held within a fire strong enough to survive even the toughest battle. Tanya believed this as she moved closer into Kai's palm.

"Thank you." Tanya said at last as she reluctantly pulled away and reached to hold Kai's still warm hand. Kai looked away quickly and stayed silent as they started to walk into the crowd. "May I ask how you did that back there?" She whispered to him.

"Once you've trained with your beast spirit long enough, and gain their trust, they will trust you to be able to use their power for your own purpose." Kai answered, still looking straight ahead.

The two walked on through the crowd each with their own silent thoughts. Suddenly, Tanya heard a faint rumble. She looked around but it was as though no one else noticed it. "Kai," She whispered close to his ear, "did you hear something just a moment ago?"

Kai didn't answer. He didn't even turn his head, keeping his face hidden from her. He just continued his steps on their path.

When Kai ignored her, Tanya passed it off as her imagination, after a few minutes she heard it again, only it was louder this time and more frequent. It wasn't coming from beneath her feet so it wasn't an earthquake. Listening closely, the sound was closer to Kai! She looked to his face, but he still kept it turned away, seemingly to look like he was looking at the signs above the shops.

It was soon confirmed to Tanya. She tried to hold back her laugh as she tugged on Kai's arm that she was holding, stopping his footsteps and making him face her. She could see the faded red tinge across the bridge of his nose. His eyes quickly averted hers.

"You're hungry aren't you?" Tanya spoke

"Whatever, it doesn't matter." Kai answered with no tone in his voice. He didn't care. Who was there in this world that even remotely cared about his or Dranzer's health? The phoenix only destroyed and caused trouble, and Kai was just a boy, who didn't even know who he was or where he belonged.

"It does too! You're going to make yourself sick if you don't eat once in a while!" Tanya nearly shouted, drawing Kai's surprised gaze to meet hers, however, this time her ocean eyes darted away. Her face lit up as she turned back to Kai, gripping his hands tightly, making him look her in the eyes. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Without a second thought, Kai watched the princess dash into a quiet shop with a sign above reading, _Mama's Sweet Temptations._ Something about that shop was familiar, but Kai brushed it away as a dream that he would soon forget.

It was a few minutes before Tanya re-emerged from the shop, her hands cupped around a steaming cup. She made her way back to Kai and held the cup in front of him. "Go on," she urged him, "I was told it's delicious."

Kai looked at the cup of foam. No one had ever given him anything before, he always had to take what he wanted or needed. That was how he had survived for so long. But as he looked into her sapphire eyes, something sparked within his own. He didn't know what compelled him. Kai's body acted on its own as his hand raised and took the cup bringing to the rim of the cup to his lips. The hot chocolate flowed over his tongue. It was very sweet. It made Kai dream again.

Within the shadows of his dreams, Kai heard a faint giggle. He followed it. There was a figure in front of him, but it was moving further away from him. Kai wanted to run after the figure but his feet were as if they were glued to the floor. The voiced giggled again. The figure was gone with only a bright light that was quickly diminishing.

Deep red eyes opened in a gasp. Kai looked around, finding himself back in the center of the small town, the princess was standing in front him; her hand covering her mouth. She was giggling.

"What's so funny?" Kai asked curtly.

Tanya didn't answer. She removed her hand, revealing her grin, and reached once more into her pouch. She pulled out a small white cloth. She held it up and dabbed it gently around Kai's mouth.

"You had some foam from the drink around your mouth. It looked like you had a white moustache." She added as her giggles slowly subsided. As Tanya wiped away the foam, the red tinge burned across Kai's cheeks. He felt this and quickly turned away. "Let's go, it's getting late."

"But I want to walk around some more. There's still a few more hours until sunset." Tanya whined as she took hold of his hand again, and this time she led him through the crowd.

The princess pulled Kai through the passing shouting pedestrians. Kai glanced at her hand clutching his arm. It was trembling, but when Kai glanced up again, it was like Tanya didn't feel anything, a wide grin still on her face. Her skin felt cold, but that didn't make sense. He gave her some of Dranzer's fire. That should have kept her body warm. Suddenly, a strange chill surged through his body. Kai looked to see that Tanya had let go his hand and rushed off. Obviously, something caught her attention. He looked around but the princess had already disappeared among the noisy, bustling crowds. Kai tried to pick up Tanya's scent but couldn't. It was like she didn't have one, like she didn't even have one, like Tanya didn't even exist! But how could that be?! He had seen her smile, heard her sweet laugh. He talked with her. Her touched her, held her hand. Of course she was real!

Red darted across the market square, blue hair shook from side to side, falling in front of his eyes. Kai pushed past a young couple, the young man handed the girl a red rose before she jumped into his arms wrapping her arms around his neck. Kai slipped by a young mother berated her young twin sons for running off while she was busy haggling prices for the family's groceries.

Kai halted in his steps and sighed in relief. Just beyond an elderly couple sharing a sweet kiss, there was Tanya. Her hands were plastered against the window, like an excited little child, of a quiet bookstore.

He walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Tanya jumped, startled as she turned around. She sighed in relief that it was only Kai. Her grin returned as she pointed beyond the window.

"Kai what's that book called?"

Kai looked in the window and saw a small book. Its cover was as red as Dranzer's fire. Gold embroidery decorated the letters of the title. The binding looked like it was made from Dranzer's smooth feathers.

"It's book a poems, that's all, can't you read?" Kai said plainly, but wanted to take it back as he saw the confused look across her face.

"What do you mean by 'read'?"

"You can't read?" Kai asked incredulously.

"Can you?" Tanya returned the question, her eyes eager for an answer.

Kai sighed, "A little. Someone taught me a long time ago."

"Teach me, please!" Tanya gripped, her sapphire eyes pleading.

For some reason, Kai just couldn't refuse her plea. He gave a small smile and nodded his head. This made Tanya beam with excitement. Just as she had done at the sweet shop she came back out with the small red book clutched in her hands. She held up to him.

"What does it say, Kai?"

" It says _Feathers of Legend_." Kai read and almost choked on his drink. Was it a mere coincidence? The one thing he remembered someone told him was that nothing ever happened without a reason.

Tanya, however, was beaming with excitement, like a child given its first Christmas present. Once again, Tanya gripped Kai's arm and pulled them away, once more into the crowd. Kai had to admire the princess for her speed. She was incredible, they graceful way she moved through the groups of people, without even touching them.

Soon they found themselves standing on the edge of a small park, overlooking the river that flowed along the town's border. Tanya urged Kai forward to the bank of the river where they took off their shoes, letting their sore feet soak in the cool water. Tanya took the book and placed on Kai's lap, eager to start learning all Kai could teach her.

Kai had to smile at her persistence and willingness to learn. Though he did wonder, as he opened the cover of the old book, what was the princess' life like before he found her inside the cave. Kai pushed the thought aside as he flipped through the old frail pages. It was a book of poems, all by the same author, Acidna Setao. Kai didn't know who this was and neither did Dranzer even though each poem seemed to be about the phoenix's life before he bonded with Kai. Reading through for Tanya's ears to hear, one poem caught his attention.

_'Red and white_

_Shine so bright;_

_They come together in harmony._

_Tears of beauty will be shed,_

_And the love they share_

_Will scare away the night,_

_And welcome the promise of a new day.'_

"It's beautiful." Tanya murmured. Her eyes were closed while her head rested against Kai's shoulder. He shivered at the contact her cold skin made with his warm skin. Casually, the young man stretched one arm over her body and draped across the back of her shoulders. He used Dranzer's power once more to heat up his body, transfer it to her. Upon instinct, she smiled and murmuring incoherently Tanya shifted closer to him.

Kai watched the young princess resting in his arms, and he couldn't help but agree with her statement, however, he wasn't thinking about the poem. Something was drawing him closer to her, something he knew could never be true, but his heart was telling him differently. Gently, without waking her, Kai took cupped Tanya's chin with his fingers tilting her face to his.

_"Dranzer, what is this feeling?"_ Kai spoke within his mind to his companion.

Dranzer growled in sorrow_, 'I know not, for I have not experienced this feeling in years.'_

_"But that means you have felt it before."_

_'I suppose but it is a memory that is becoming nothing but a fading dream like yours.'_

_"I guess we are more alike __than__ we thought."_

_'If you feel something, why don't you act on it?'_

_"How do you act on something when you don't know what you feel?"_

_'Just follow your heart, and do what comes natural.' _Dranzer went silent after that, and Kai opened his eyes, this time looking into precious sapphire gemmed eyes.

"Is the book over already?" Tanya asked softly. Kai nodded, still his hand holding her head up to face him. He didn't know what he felt, but maybe if he acted then he would know. Dranzer was right, just do what came natural. Staring into those mesmerizing sapphire eyes, Kai leaned. Deep mahogany eyes drifted closed.

Just then, blue eyes widened as they darted over, peering between the trees into the distant horizon. The sun was slowly making it's decent beneath the earth for its evening rest.

Forgetting that her blue haired knight was even there, Tanya sprang to her feet and ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She sprinted across the bridge and disappeared into the deep forest.

>> ////TBC////////////

Whew! I'm finally done with the chapter! I didn't realize it was going to be this long, I just didn't know where I should end it. I know you all are probably going to hate me for leaving you at such a climax, but the scene before that was sweet right? Do you think Kai was too out of character? Please note that I try to keep all characters that I borrow from others with the guidelines which I have seen them set in. Please review I hope to have the next chapter up soon! Please stay tuned and review! Reviews are encouraged!

Another note, is that I realize if Tanya's character seems confusing now, her purpose why she acts the way she does will become clearer later on, please be patient.

I just want to point some things out first of all, here are some relative ages, of which I think the characters in this story are:

Kai-17 (almost 18)

Luke 17 (almost 18)

Tyson -15

Rei- 18

Tala- 16 (almost 17)

Laura- 16

Max- 15

Kenny- 16

Hilary 17

Sasha- 14

Kira- 14

Tanya -unknown

Also I want to state that the poem was written by me, if you can guess how I came up with the name of that author I'll give you a cookie!


	11. Chapter 10: Saying Goodbye

**Humans and Beast**

**Chapter 10:** _Saying Goodbye…_

All was peaceful and quiet. The gentle breeze whistled through the crack in the door of the balcony. The air seemed pleasant as it began to settle around the room to rest from a hard day's work keeping the people of the beautiful Earth cool from the intense heat of the sun. The old woman rested in her favorite arm chair. She sighed feeling the warm air fall around her aging body like a blanket. Grandmother gave a relaxing sigh as her pale unfocused eyes closed.

"We're home!"

That cheerful chirp was unmistakable as a broad smile came across grandmother's once full, red lips. The clamor of footsteps rushed up the front porch steps and the sound of the creaking door being thrown open, but as she heard Kira's nervous steps tapping against the tiled kitchen floor, "I'm in the den, Kira dear. Welcome home." Her weak, but smooth like a straight flowing river, voice called out, hoping to ease the child's tension.

"Don't get up Grandmother." Kira's worried voice beamed louder as she stepped into the room. "Nonsense," the old woman waved her off. She gripped the thick arms of her plush warm easy chair and helped herself to her feet. "You're friends and you must be hungry after such a long day, and I promised to reward you for your hard work. It was much appreciated." "But—" "Where are your friends by the way?"

"We're here, ma'am."

Max had answered as he and Tyson walked into the den just behind Kira. Tyson was peeking from behind the door way, until Max grabbed his arm and pulled his gluttonous friend further into the room. "Yeah…" Tyson chimed, rubbing the back of his head, unsure what to say, "It was really no trou—oof!" He winced, holding his side where Max had jabbed him with his elbow. He looked and saw the blonde boy glaring at him, and he quickly turned back to the elder woman, chuckling, muttering to himself as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment, "yeah, I'm sorry I ate so much of your food…"

Grandmother just laughed, her hazel eyes dancing in the lamplight. "As I said before young man, it's quite all right. All is forgiven and forgotten. The only thing left now is to prepare a feast for you all tonight. Now are you all too tired, or would anyone like to help with the cooking?" With Kira's support, she helped Grandmother and together they stepped forward and soon disappeared into the kitchen. Max eagerly wanted to follow after the two to lend his help. Turning back to Tyson, Max turned the other boy around and practically shoved him back toward the front door, bright blue eyes glaring at him, ordering him to help Rei and Laura with the rest of the bags. However just as Max disappeared following after Kira, Tyson collided straight on with Laura and the two collapsed together on the floor of the entryway.

One by one, the other kids followed Kira inside the house. Luckily, Grandmother always kept a spare key behind a specially marked brick that was loose in the doorframe. Kira was always forgetting hers whenever she went out by herself. Rei was the last to go in, turned his head toward the street for a moment. His senses picked up a familiar scent. A cat-like smirk came across his face. Golden eyes twinkled. There was Kai walking solemnly as usual. Closer, his steps were brisk and hard as they kicked up the sand that lay scattered on the cobblestone, like he was angry at the street and trying to punch a hole into it. The phoenix loner stepped up the stairs one at a time, and Rei could swear he felt the foundation. Pondering, raising an eyebrow, he wondered what could have gotten Kai more bothered than usual. Being the polite, sweet kitten he was, Rei held the door open so Kai could enter before him. Kai did, but nothing, not a thank you, or even a nod was given in return. The glare of red eyes was hidden behind thick blue hair; Rei couldn't tell what Kai was thinking. Stepping inside, he closed the door. He watched as Kai roughly pushed his way past Laura causing her to lose her balance, and collapse into Tyson who entered the room most suddenly, and the two fell to the floor. However, Rei was too occupied watching Kai as he ascended the stairs to the second floor. His hollow steps echoed throughout the house. Dropping the bags he held, Rei started to go after Kai. He really was interested and wanted to find out more what made Dranzer's holder tick.

Before he could place a foot on the first step, Laura's hand came down on his arm, stopping him. "Leave him alone for now Rei," She calmly pleaded with him, "obviously he's upset about something, give him a few minutes to cool down." Usually Rei listened, but something about Kai, rubbed himself the wrong way, and he wanted to find out. He started to ascend but was pulled back and by Laura's firm hand on his forearm, and before he could blink a bag was shoved into his arms. It was very heavy, but Rei held it like it only weighed a few ounces. "Come on, Rei, let's help the others and then we can get something to eat. I thought you said you were hungry."

Though Rei had every intention of turning away, his worry placed on his new friend, his stomach had other ideas as it grumbled loudly at the reminder that he hasn't eaten all day. Shifting the bag in his arms, Rei followed her and they joined the others in the kitchen.

Later that evening, the sun slowly began its descent beneath the horizon, while spreading its shimmering pink and orange rays across the endless sky. They streaked across the town, turning it into a Van Gogh painting. The rays shot across the sky and through a particular balcony window, revealing the large group, lounging in the living room, talking and enjoying home-made chocolate cake. Cake always seems taste better when you make it yourself.

"So what did you all do while you were at market? Did you have fun?" Grandmother asked as she set down her plate on the side table near her chair, and her wrinkled, frail fingers gingerly felt the table for her teacup.

Kira was sitting with her knees pulled to her chest on her favorite wool rug in front of the warm fireplace. She was all ready to bed, dressed in a simple long foam white shirt with a leaping dolphin sewn on the front. She grinned like a Cheshire cat from behind her mug of steaming hot cocoa. "We had a lot of fun actually Grandmother, you should have seen it!" Grandmother raised a delicate eyebrow in curiosity, signaling to Kira to start her tale.

"You remember that old fountain in the courtyard in the middle of town?" Without waiting for grandmother's reply, the bouncy girl continued, "Well, Max brought it back to life! And now water shoots up much higher than it ever did before!"

"That fountain's been dried up for years, how ever did you manage it?" The Grandmother pondered, her hand rested under her chin.

Max just smiled, hiding a faint blush on his cheeks as he watched Kira reenact her little dance beneath the shower of water. "It wasn't a big deal; really, the pipes that connect it to the river just outside the town were still intact. They were just old and dirty, all I did was push enough water through to unclog the pipes."

"We had so much fun! All the kids in the village played in the water with us." Kira exclaimed as she leaped from the floor to a nearby armchair, bouncing like a frog.

"Well not all of us joined in…" Tyson smirked widely, eyeing Rei and Laura sitting next to him on the couch. However, before he could finish talking, the Dragoon holder was struck in the back of the head. Now Tyson sat hunched over holding his head in his lap, while Rei sat in complete composure next to him, eyes closed, sipping quietly from his cup. Laura just smiled as she forked another piece of cake into her mouth, not trusting any good words to come from her mouth.

"People didn't even seem bothered or didn't even notice that we were possessed by beast spirit." Max ignored the trio as he continued his conversation with Grandmother.

* * *

Soon everyone was done with their dessert, which by now the sun had long ago drifted to sleep beneath the earth, and by now the teens were yawning and slouching down in their seats. Recognizing this, Grandmother stood and began ushering them upstairs as if they were her own children. As she touched Rei's shoulder, being the light sleeper as he was, awoke with a yawn and a cat-like stretch. He noticed grandmother walking the tired kids up the stairs and looked to his side. He smiled briefly seeing Laura curled up on the sofa like a kitten, with a cushion clutched in her arms, as if she was trying to claw a ball of yarn and tired herself out from having too much fun. Chuckling as he pried the pillow away, Rei gently cradled the white leopard girl in his arms.

Finding an empty bedroom, he lay Laura among the soft sheets and covered her, and finally placing a sweet kiss on her forehead. He pulled back quickly however, showing a deep blush covering his face as he realized what he was doing. Rei turned and went to the door. Though he allowed one last glance back before closing it softly so to not disturb her. Looking around like the curious kitten he was Rei saw Grandmother tucking sleepy Kira into her bed, as Max rolled out a fold-out futon. Another room held Tyson already dead asleep, arms and legs flung out and draped over the sides of the bed, as well as the sheets were already thrown about. In the last room at the end of the hall, Rei smirked; his cat-eyes glimmered impishly. There was Kai, like a statue outside on the balcony looking out at the ever blackening sky. However, Rei's keen eyes noticed a slight shiver in Kai's broad shoulders.

Taking a quick glance to the side, Rei picked up a thick blanket that lay folded up on the bed. With silent steps he came up behind the blue-haired Phoenix holder. Closer and closer he came up behind the unknowing phoenix boy. Rei raised the blanket up over Kai's head…

Red eyes were shocked as they flew open as the blanket fell around his bare shoulders. He turned quickly to see Rei grinning widely at him. "It's kind of cold tonight, don't you think Kai?"

Kai merely frowned and turned away again, though he tugged the blanket closer to him. Rei just chuckled and joined Kai to lean on the railing. The stars twinkled brightly above them. A few times golden eyes glanced over to lock with dark mahogany, which only averted them all too quickly, making Rei's smile widen because he noticed slight tinge of pink spread across the bridge of Kai's nose. There was so much silence between the two for so long it felt as if their minds were linked as they shared their thoughts.

"Why aren't you with Laura?" Kai's sudden voice stunned Rei from his calm quiet thoughts. Kai chuckled faintly as the tables turned and a blush appeared across Rei's cheeks.

"She's already sound asleep," Rei answered, trying to quickly compose himself, "Along with everyone else except you and me." Playfully glaring at Kai, he decided to reverse the conversation, "And what about you and Miss Tanya, she still hasn't come back yet…"

"And why should I care about that princess?" Kai huffed, his eyes closed away from the world.

"Well, do you?" Rei pressed further.

"No!"

It made Rei smirk because Kai answered a little too quickly. Blood red eyes glared at Rei, who just grinned even wider, which made Kai turn away and stomped heavily into the room. But Rei wasn't going to let Kai get away that easily.

"Why can't you just tell her?" Rei called after him, "It might just loosen the tension between you two, as well the tension on those broad shoulders of yours."

"I can't."

"And why not?"

"Because we're not the same…"

Rei raised an eyebrow, "Care to explain your logic behind that accusation Kai?"

Kai's shoulders slumped slightly, "We belong to different worlds. She cannot belong to mine and I will never belong to hers. She's a normal human and I'm…I'm not."

"And what difference should that make if you're possessed by a Beast spirit?" Rei shouted, though remembered to keep his voice level in check.

"You don't understand! You and Laura both hold a beast spirit, you're in the same position. You understand one another. Tanya and I will never be like that!"

"Just talk to her. That just maybe all it takes!"

"Shut up!"

"Just give her a chance!"

"She won't understand!"

"How do you know that?" Golden eyes were losing patience as he reached and gripped Kai's arm, keeping him from walking away again. "I may not know much about your past or Tanya's past; but from what I seen you do share one thing; loneliness. But together you don't have to suffer that pain!"

Rei growled in his throat as he felt Kai try and pull from his grasp, which made Rei hold on tighter. If he had claws, blood would have be drawn as Rei's sharp nails punctured Kai's pale skin. "Kai I can be just as stubborn as you!" Rei was becoming annoyed. His grip tightened and his eyes slit like a cats, and using Drigger's speed, Rei pull Kai around and pushed the boy to the bed. Still with his grip on Kai's arm, Rei hovered over him. "You may have Dranzer on your side, but sheer strength doesn't include stealth. I can see you coming from the corner." His gripped tightened. Golden eyes glowed, staring down at Kai. If looks could kill, Kai would've been stone cold. "Mark my words Kai, either by Tanya, or myself if need be, that impenetrable wall that you've constructed is going to fall."

Rei finally released Kai as he pushed himself away, still glaring as he back toward the door. His voice softened, "You are my friend Kai, and I'm going to help you, whether you want it or not." With those last words Rei closed the door, leaving Kai sprawled out on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. He had never before felt more confusion in his mind and heart. His eyes suddenly felt heavy and his mind slipped into a vortex of nothingness except the plaguing thought of a certain beautiful, strong, and mysterious princess.

Meanwhile just outside the door, Rei leaned heavily against, out of breath, but with a smile on his face. He couldn't remember the last time he had gotten so angry, but it seems something about Kai awoke a fire deep within his gut. "Open your heart Kai, and I know she will too." Rei whispered under his breath. Brushing his hand through his long raven hair, Rei pushed off the door, standing straight and walked toward the room he put Laura to bed in. Rolling out a fold-up futon, Rei curled up for a peaceful cat nap.

* * *

The next morning as the sun rose higher into the sky, the day found the mismatched team down stairs having a quick breakfast, though against Kai's decision, who was outvoted thanks to two certain felines, not to mention no one could wake up Tyson, before Rei tried feeding him a hot chili pepper. 

A few hours later, Kai started to walk toward the door. He was ready to leave, and that was the signal for everyone to follow. They had a mission; to get the princess to the castle. Kai, Laura, Rei and Tyson had just reached the bottom of the steps when they realized one in their party was missing. Everyone, except Kai, turned to see Max standing at the top of the stoop. Kira was leaning against the inside post of the door.

"Max, what are you doing? We have to go!" Tyson called out, his arms waving in the air.

"Go where?" Max responded, his voice venomously calm.

"What are you talking about Max, you're going home to see your family." Laura answered; her voice soothing.

"Home. Home is where people love and respect you. That place I had to hide who I was at all times! Here I can be free. Isn't that what home is supposed to be?"

"So you're running away." Kai replied monotonously.

"Maybe…" Max hesitated a moment before continuing, his voice stern again, "but here no one looks at you with suspicion! They don't judge a person for what they are but by what they can do. We can be just like normal people. Isn't that what we want, to live like normal humans?"

Everyone was quiet for a long time, until Kai spoke again, still looking away. "Who says we're not normal. For all we know, we may be the normal race, while it's those humans who are the outcasts."

Silence fell again. "It stands; I'm staying here with Kira and Grandmother."

Before any of them, could object Rei stepped up the steps, melted golden eyes meeting ocean blue, Rei smiled at the determination within them. "Good luck Max." He held out his hand, which Max accepted it with his usual cheerful smile. "I know I speak for everyone, you'll always be welcomed if you ever change your mind." Rei smiled, glancing over his should. With that, Laura and Tyson appeared on either side of Rei and hugged Max, as well as Kira and Grandmother, thanking them endlessly.

Walking down the street, the group waved to Max and Kira until they were out of sight. And before they knew it, the team reached the bridge at the edge of town and there in the middle of the bridge a sight greeted them. Tanya Kimura stood obediently as if waiting for them to arrive. She looked like a statue, unmoving, just like how she looked when ruby eyes first met her in the cave. It was a half a day to the castle from here. A few more hours and Kai can finally put this whole ordeal behind him. Soon he can forget again. Forget Everyone, Forget Princess Tanya Kimura.

TBC 

* * *

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!** I thought I'd give everyone reading my stories a little Christmas gift and update my story with another chapter. I hope you enjoy and I hope to have another chapter up soon. Until then enjoy this as well as my other one-shots and chapter stories. 

This is Danica Loy signing off.


	12. Chapter 11: Coming from the Shadows

**Humans and Beasts**

**Chapter 11: **_Coming from Shadows_

It was already midday. The bright sun was illuminating its rays above the heads of the small group by the time they made it over the final hill of the dirt path, and now stood looking up at a humongous wall that seemed to stretch for miles. The dark opal stone made it look ominous and scary and if that wasn't enough to keep trespassers away, there was always the giant moat that surrounded the walls of the dark kingdom.

But did that hinder the steps of these wayward travelers? However, Kai, who had taken his usual place leading the way, walking about ten steps in front of the others. Kai stared up at the colossus structure with an almost nostalgic glimmer in his eyes. Something was familiar. Something cold, but also held a spark of warmth deep within. Kai continued to become lost as his mind tried to regain a fading memory, though he didn't notice Rei stroll up from behind him, stopping right next to Dranzer's Keeper.

"Wow…" Rei exasperated with a long whistle, "who would want live in a place like that?" Then he caught, out of the corner of his eye, Kai had struck with a glare. Rei gave a playful cat-like grin. "Then again, I'm sure it would be the perfect place for someone like you Kai." Kai didn't answer, only averted his gaze, and was about to step forward, when suddenly, he was trapped within a strong yet playful headlock. He could only hear Rei's laughter.

"Got remember Kai, you can't turn your back on me! I know you have something to say, now say it!" Rei let go as he felt Kai's sharp grip on his wrist, and gave a small yelp and pulled away as Kai began twisting it.

"Hn. You shouldn't judge something by only their appearance." Kai only said, and was startled again as Tyson appeared out of no where at Kai's opposite side.

"Does that mean sourpuss Kai has a warm heart?!"

Before the wild child could laugh or say anything, he found himself squatted low, again holding his head, as he narrowly dodged Kai's broad arm swiping at Tyson in the back of the head.

Meanwhile, Laura didn't really notice the interaction in front of her, or if she did, she didn't react, for her attention was divided to just behind her. Over her shoulder, walking about five steps behind the rest, Princess Tanya, the reason they were on this path in the first place was making her way over the hill. Her steps were slow, but what raised Laura's curiosity was the blank gaze, staring beneath midnight silken hair. Obviously the white phoenix within was conflicted. But what the leopard girl didn't know was that creature's heart was being torn in two. The White Phoenix was in love with two, and couldn't seem to forget either one.

Laura wasn't sure what was the cause of this sudden depression, but she wanted to try and help; so stalling in her steps Laura waited until Tanya caught up to her side, and linked their arms. This made Tanya blink out of her stupor. Laura couldn't help but giggle, as she tried to start up a conversation.

"I noticed you didn't come back to the house last night…" She tried to sound cheerful, hoping it would spread, "Did you at least get something to eat, and a good night's sleep?"

Tanya didn't answer right away, only stared straight ahead. "I don't eat, and I don't sleep. Only humans are allowed such a privilege." This time Laura had to cover a burst of laughter with her hand so it didn't attract attention.

"Every living creature sleeps. Where do you think we get the energy to go on living each new day?"

"The White Phoenix sleeps and dreams. When I become human, I will be able to have my own dreams."

Curiosity peaking Laura asked, "What does the White Phoenix dream about?"

Before she got an answer, Tyson's familiar shout interrupted them. The girls jerked up their heads to see the boys had already made it to the edge of moat surrounding the kingdom, and the drawbridge had already been lowered. With Laura tugging Tanya's arm, urging her to run, the girls soon joined the boys and together they entered the stronghold.

As they walked down the bustling main street, Tyson's dark eyes were distracted off down one side street, and his heart sank a little. "I'll meet up with you guys later…uh…I forgot I have to do something…yeah." He raced off before anyone could counter him. Rei watched him enter a lively yet quaint tavern, and took a step to go after him, was stopped as a strong, callous hand held back his shoulder. "Let him go." Kai uttered, "We have more important matters."

Little did they know that news of their arrival was already buzzing around the castle. In the tall stain-glass window that overlooked the entrance of the castle as well as the main street. A young girl stood dressed in a simple yet amethyst colored dress that swept down just above her knees. Her short blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail, keeping stray strands from falling in front of her vision of blue eyes. Short-ruffled sleeves showed slender and pale arms. Krystal stood next to the captain of guards Bryan. The sun reflected through the glass, spilling a rainbow of colors across the couple. However, neither of them were smiling, for their problems were sure to get worse.

"Well, she is very pretty, just like Hilary's spirit beast predicted…" Krystal spoke her thoughts aloud, breaking the ice of silence around them.

"That doesn't help much here." Bryan returned, in his usual cold tone, "But the Prince's marriage problems are the least of our worries. Look there at the companion in front of her, doesn't he look the slightest familiar."

"Bryan! We aren't supposed to talk about that! What do think Lord Voltaire would say if he found out Luke was still alive?!"

"I know!" Bryan nearly shouted, and waited a few minutes to let his anger subside again, "Luke was never fit to run a kingdom, but Tala is too adventurous and immature to have so much responsibility on his shoulders." Krystal nodded in agreement as she turned back to stare out the window, "who do you think is controlling the kingdom, Tala is only the figurehead. Lord Voltaire can manipulate anyone's way of thinking."

"Yeah," Bryan narrowed his gaze averting into the shadows of the castle, "and he is gaining too much power. He's planning something, I know it. I'm going to found out!"

Krystal turned a worried gaze toward Bryan, "We don't know what he's planning! The rumor is he's building an army, but even if that's true there's no way you can take on a whole army by yourself!"

Bryan turned to her, both eyes glaring at each other with equal force, "What am I supposed to do?! It is my duty and my honor to protect this family, and Tala and Luke have been my friends since childhood. There's no way I'm going to let a madman hungry for power destroy their lives!"

"And you think I want that?!" Krystal yelled, becoming increasingly annoyed, "I want the best for their welfare as well as their happiness! They're my friends too! I'm going to fight too!"

"No, you're not." Bryan stated with a firm tone.

"Yes I am. I'm not going to sit around only to worry and wonder when or if you're going to come back!"

"You're not going to fight. You're going to stay where it's safe. I'm not going to see you get hurt."

"Who says I'm going to hurt?! I can fight. It was you who personally trained me!"

Krystal was silenced from saying another word, as Bryan leaned in, taking hold her chin and swiftly covered her mouth with a kiss. "Is this the only way I can get you to shut up?"

Krystal pulled away from his grasp and crossed her arms in a huff, but a secret smile playing on her lips, "Perhaps, but at night I thought you didn't want me to shut up."

Bryan gave a huff; as he grabbed her and pulled her close to kiss her again, this time a little longer. "That's in bed, when you're not speaking of nonsensical things."

"Hn." Krystal pushed away from Bryan and went back to stare out the window.

"Should we tell Tala they've arrived?"

"I already sent a guard into the Prince's chambers."

It was at that moment a stumbling guard rushed through the endless halls, and breathlessly knocked on the door. Hearing the call of permission to enter, he threw open the wide double doors entering into a lavish room of light blue tapestries hanging low from the ceiling and walls, looking like sheets of ice frozen around room, but it didn't seem to make the room any cooler. The prince was sitting at his elegant hand-carved mahogany vanity table painted a snow white while it was trimmed with gold along the edges. He sat on a blue silk cushion stool, solemnly looking at his reflection within the full length mirror. Behind him, Hiromi stood, with a soft-bristled brush in hand, and combed through the prince's bright red locks. Secretly, they were smiling for they were enjoying the closeness of each other, but neither wanted to speak their feelings aloud. So they reveled in the silence of their company. However, they jumped as the door knocking awoke them from their little piece of heaven. Hiromi halted what she was doing and jumped away from Tala, her head bowed like an obedient servant. Tala turned his head around, slightly annoyed that he was interrupted, and partly disheartened that Hiromi had moved away from his side.

"What do you want?" Tala brushed away his earlier thoughts and addressed the guard.

"Sir, your highness," The guard was flustered and there was a slight tremble in his knees, "The party whom you have spoken of has just arrived at the front gates of the palace."

Tala's eyes widened as he imagined the look of the princess in person, and a blush grew on his cheeks. It wasn't until he felt Hiromi tapping him on the shoulder did he wake once again from his dreaming, and addressed the guard again. "Show them to the main hall, I will meet with them shortly."

The guard quickly stumbled out of the room, forgetting to the close the door behind him. Tala wasted no time in grabbing his royal violet satin cloak. He swung it over his shoulders and walked toward the door, only to pause at the last minute in the entrance. Light blue eyes turned dazzling over his shoulder toward Hiromi, though he wasn't smiling, he was a royal prince after all. "Would you be my escort to the great hall, Hiromi?" He asked smoothly. Hiromi in the meantime, was a little dejected as she watched the expression light up Tala's face, and she wished he would smile like that to her, but that was impossible because of their status. Just then she looked as he spoke to her, and she almost smiled at the sparkles in his eyes, but that too was because he was a handsome prince and must keep up a perfect appearance. Instead, Hiromi just bowed her head respectfully and walked to his side. She took his offered arm, and together, in silence, walked down the long hallways.

Unbeknownst to anyone however, another figure also knew of the arrival of the wayward travelers, and he gave an awful grin, but for a brief second it faltered as they noticed one of the figures.

"It's not possible!" The tall, dark man turned away and disappeared back into the shadows.

Elsewhere, in another part of the castle, ruby eyes lit up for the first time since the boy was small. A gentle hand stroked his cheek and found it was wet with tears, and a smile lingered on his lips. Something good was coming. Slowly the blue haired boy got up and with light steps, as though he was walking on air, Luke walked to the door. His frail hand grasped the handle, and carefully so to not stumble while his hand leaned against the wall, Luke descended from his safe haven. He had waited for so long!

Back with the foursome group, they made it through the front gate; however, the welcome was anything but pleasant. The guards looked upon the group with suspicion glimmering in their eyes. Kai knew it wasn't just him they were worried about. It was because Rei and Laura stood out so much, with their furry white ears peeking out from their thick hair and their cat-like eyes. They had trained enough that they had reached a new level with their beast spirits. Their bodies had somehow merged with the spirits, in other words, the human and beast had truly had become one with Laura and Rei.

Laura decided to take a few matters in her own hands, with her own arm still linked with Tanya, she pulled Rei back with her other hand, conveniently switching Rei and Tanya at Kai's side. Squeezing Rei's hand, the neko-jin took the hint and smiled at her. Realizing that Kai and Tanya weren't taking the subtle hints, he stealthily linked each other's arms. He couldn't help but giggle silently as he moved back to Laura's side, noticing the glare of darkening mahogany. However, he didn't remove his arm from Tanya's, only protectively lead her through the hall. Tanya kept looking at their linked arms. What was this warmth she felt surging through her body? When she was finally human, soon she would too know this feeling. Soon, but the more she thought about the kiss, the more she somehow knew who she wanted to receive it from.

Upon entering the grand hall, Kai's eyes couldn't help but wander. Something was definitely familiar, as if he had sat in that chair before, but why? He was no prince. He was just an outcast. It was then his eyes and ears were drawn to another door opening to reveal Prince Tala escorted by a young red head girl.

Tala couldn't help but stare blankly at the girl holding on to the Phoenix holder's arm. He couldn't forget that pure face. Princess Tanya was indeed more beautiful in person. Stepping forward, making Hiromi fall behind him as a servant should be, he reached out offering his hand toward the princess. "Princess Tanya, allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Tala. It is my honor to welcome you to my kingdom." Tala said in the deepest, huskiest voice he could muster, his ice blue eyes sparkling along with his usual handsome smile.

The princess, behavior as a noble should, graciously took the offered hand, and gave an approved smile as he kissed the smooth surface. "It is my honor, my prince, to be in your presence." As Tala kissed it though, Tanya felt her body flinch ever so slightly. But she ignored it. Was this how a kiss was supposed to make one feel? If so, why did leave her so unsatisfied after the Prince Tala had stepped back to face her companions.

"Thank you for bringing my new princess here for me, if there's anything I can do to repay," Tala immediately, recoiled as he noticed Kai's fierce crimson gaze from the corner of his eye, however, he wanted to discover if his thoughts about Kai were true, he had to make him stay somehow. "Perhaps, since you all have traveled so far, you must be tired. Please, I will allow all of you to rest within one of the many rooms here at the castle."

Before anyone had a chance to respond, Tala turned to Hiromi and she quickly bowed her head, awaiting his command. "Hiromi, if you could please show our guests to the spare bedrooms, and make sure they are attended to and comfortable." Hiromi looked up and nodded. She could see Tala was trying his best to be hospitable in order to gain the Phoenix holder's trust so he would stay long enough for the prince to find out the truth.

"Please, follow me." She motioned to the trio, but when Rei and Laura moved in front of Kai. He didn't budge. He wanted to get out of there. There was something too familiar, and he just wanted to forget everything. He was broken from his thoughts as a hand placed tentatively on his shoulder.

"Kai…" Tala let the familiar name roll smoothly off his tongue, it seemed right to say, "You look tired, why don't you rest. I'm going to escort Tanya to a chamber across from mine. You can visit her later." Tala flinched and backed away from Kai as he received another dark glare.

"I don't need to sleep." Kai growled at the prince, "I just want to be left alone."

Without another word, Kai turned on his heel and stormed out of the hall.

Tanya just stared after him, not sure what to do. Her gaze finally turned as Tala took her arm and led her away.

* * *

TBC 

* * *

**Whoo! Happy New Year!** You know this would've been up yesterday, but I was so enraptured in my newest video, and so intent on finishing it. It stars Kai, and technically also his non-existent family. So please check that out as well on my youtube profile.

Anyway, thank you all for your reviews, I really appreciate them! Keep them coming. I like reading them.

This Danica Loy signing off until next update, which I hope is up soon.


End file.
